A Few Minutes on a Couch
by Kiku-chan3322
Summary: Two minutes thirty-six seconds and a couch is all you need to completely turn your life in a different direction. WARNING: Yaoi, Mpreg, PLEASE NO FLAMERS!
1. Pregnancy Tests are a Bitch

Okay

**Okay! New story people!! I know, I know I was gonna have a story about something COMPLETELY different from this but I've just been getting brain blast after brain blast with ideas and personally I really wanted to do this! Like REALLY wanted to because I watched Juno and it had a major brain storm! But, those of you who are reading my other fanfiction "Unforgettable Childhood" it is coming to a close, so that's why I'm starting a new story. Yes I know you're sad. I only have about two or three chapters left and I'll probably get it done by the end of the month if not the starting of September. So yes, it will be completed I'm just really hyper and I couldn't wait until I was done with one story to start another. It happens. **

**So I will start my other story I promised making, so don't worry. Also people I can't stress this enough, especially this is a Mpreg fiction, that for any condition Jaden has to get him pregnant is completely fake! I made it up and there is no such thing! But I made it seem like it was real, sort of. **

**So let's summarize this, Unforgettable Childhood is going to be completed soon, Finding Love will be written soon, and school is starting in a week for me! SON OF A BITCH!! I have Basketball soon! Aahhhhh!**

**Okay okay! I'm cool….**

**Enjoy! And please no flamers! Constructive Criticism I can handle! Also! Tell me is Alexis a little too yaoi fan girlish and giggly for you, like she's OOC because I'll change that. Or anyone else for that matter!**

**NOW Enjoy!**

X-X-X-X-X

Two minutes thirty-six seconds and a couch is all it takes to completely turn your life upside down. That's all it took for me. Actually, that's how it all started. I can't say it was a mistake and I can't say it was a good choice. The decision made me mature and learn from what I had done. But on the other hand, it almost ruined my life, my trust with my parents, my reputation, and my relationship with the one person I actually love more than a little high school crush. But it was my choice and I can only blame myself for giving into temptation.

My choice was to have pre-marital sex.

Now I know your parents scold you everyday and make you watch Dateline or Dr. Phil on teen pregnancies or how sex is the devil and can give you sexually transmitted diseases. But let's face facts here, you're gonna do it sooner or later, and it feels good. Like you didn't already know that. I knew that, hell that's why I did it.

I'm not telling you it's great though. Dr. Phil and Dateline are right. There are diseases and there are times when you can get pregnant. That's what happened to me. I got pregnant my sophomore year of high school by a blue-haired, blue eyed boy named Jesse Andersen. What's strange about this is that I'm a boy.

Don't believe it? Well you better start. When I was twelve I had discovered that I was one in very few males that possessed a womb and the internal organs that women had to carry babies. Yes, I was shocked, but not worried. They said I could only be impregnated if I was with another man. Unfortunately I found out when I was fourteen that I did like guys. So then I started to worry.

Last year I met Jesse and we started to date the middle of our freshman year. I had never told him about my unique quality, if you would call it that. I hadn't really told anyone. The only ones who know are family, my best girl friend Alexis, and Aster who found out on accident since he overheard me and Alexis talking about it one day at school. But he's a friend of mine so I knew he'd keep it a secret…after I threatened to cut his testicles off with my dad's hedge scissors. Can't say it didn't work.

Well it has been over a year since Jesse and I first started dating. They farthest thing we had gotten to was making out with a little fondling. I knew Jesse was scared to go past anything but first base. I couldn't blame him, I was scared too. I was scared about my condition. I thought he would think I'm nothing but a freak and leave me if he found out, so I continued to keep it a secret.

Even when we first had sex…

That was mistake number one.

I remember when Jesse came over that night. It was a chilly, autumn night. I actually remember the date. October 10th it was. My parents' anniversary and they went out for the night to celebrate at Olive Garden. Yeah, I told them it was a little too cheap. I mean go to Red Lobster or something. You're celebrating your marriage. Go somewhere nice. But no, they don't listen to me. Sorry, I'm getting off track.

I laugh now at how nervous we both were. Jesse's hands wouldn't stop gripping the arms of the couch and I couldn't get those damn butterflies to quit flapping their wings in my stomach. The sweat was dripping down our faces as I stood up a few away from Jesse. I slowly pulled my black jacket off my shoulders that was over top of my white and grey, brand-named shirt. Next were my pants, which I struggled with. My face was quickly boiling to a beat red as I zipped down the zipper and pulled off my pants as quickly as I could, along with my boxers.

The only thing that was keeping me from complete nudity was my shirt.

Jesse's face was redder than mine. He stared at me with wide eyes with sweat running into them. His breathing started to shorten and we hadn't even done anything yet.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed standing in the middle of my basement half naked so I tried to cover myself with my shirt. I didn't even look at Jesse, I couldn't. It was just all so…new. It was just weird looking at him.

"You're beautiful…" Jesse breathed.

I gasped and looked over at him, surprised. I saw Jesse's face still flushed but not as much as before, but he had a little smile on his face. Right then, as I stared into those blue orbs that looked like an ocean, that he was the one. He was the one for me. I suddenly felt comfortable and this didn't sound so dirty to me. I even let a little smile spread across my lips.

I finally got the courage to walk over to Jesse on the couch. I slowly sat into Jesse's lap facing him, my legs on both sides on his body. I cupped Jesse's face with both of my hands and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster up. I wanted this to be the best experience of both mine and his life, so I was going all out. God knows I did.

Hearing those sweet moans from Jesse made it all the more enjoyable. I held onto him the whole time, wanting to be as close to Jesse as I could. It was incredible but it got the couch all dirty. To this day I still can't look at that couch without laughing on how hard we scrubbed down that thing before my parents got home.

I knew Jesse left my house that night satisfied and I went to bed that night thinking long and hard about what we had just done. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that what we did was a mistake. (I'm guessing that was mistake number two.)

Now here I am, a month later, on my way to the local market to buy a what? Yes, I'm buying a pregnancy test. My whole way to the market I'm thinking on what I would do next if I was seriously pregnant. But I just kept telling myself I wasn't and I was overacting. I mean sometimes people throw up every morning for a week straight and crave pickles and yogurt.

Oh who am I fooling? I'm pregnant! Oh Jesus, why? Why do you do this to me? Did I do something wrong? I'll start going to church every Sunday if you magically take this unborn child out of my tummy!

By the time I had reached the market I couldn't even stand it anymore. I had to find out. So I burst through the doors of the small store and was welcomed by the oh-so-lovely Aster Phoenix. I'm actually really glad to see him because it would be a whole lot easier asking for a pregnancy test than if it was that other creepy guy that works here with the prosthetic leg.

Aster was slumped over the counter and looked like he really didn't want to be at his job right now. When he saw me he just put his hand up in a half-assed wave, "Yo Jaden. Here to save me from Hell?"

I walked up to the counter, ignoring his comment. I got right into his face and looked at him with serious eyes, "You know that condition I told you about?" I asked so suddenly.

He nodded lazily, "Ya, the one you threatened to cut my balls off if I told anyone?"

"That's great you remembered," I said, then looking around the store to see if anyone was eavesdropping on our conversation. I turned to face Aster again when I saw the coast was clear, "Okay I need to tell you something really important."

Aster's attention was suddenly caught and his bored expression became interested, "What?"

I made a motion with my finger to tell Aster to come closer. When he moved his face only inches away from mine and cuffed my hand over his ear and whispered to him what I had done with Jesse.

His eyes widened, "No way!" Aster smirked and lightly pushed my shoulder, "Way to go, snatching up the school's heart throb. You got game!"

"This is no time to celebrate!" I snapped and then my voice went back into whisper mode, "I think I may be pregnant."

Aster balled his hand into a fist and put it up to his mouth, "Oh shit!"

"My reaction exactly."

Aster but his elbows on the counter and leaned in close like before, "Well what are you gonna do?" he asked.

I rubbed my hand on my forehead in frustration of the situation, "I don't know!" I groaned while pacing back and forth. I stopped and threw my arms at my side, "You know I might not even be pregnant. Maybe I'm overacting."

"Well if you're pregnant you can always get an abort-"

"Don't you even say that!"

"What?" Aster sighed and brushed his silver bangs out of his eyes, "I'm just saying that there are 'other ways' to get rid of pregnancy."

I shook my head fiercely, "No way will I _ever _resort to _that_."

"Then, what?" He questioned, "Are you gonna wait until the baby just-" Aster stopped mid-sentence to put his finger in his mouth and brush it against the side of his mouth to make a 'pop' noise, "POP! Just comes out?"

"Don't make jokes now. It's not the time."

"Well then, what are you gonna do?" he asked, "Seriously Jay, you need to plan ahead of time."

"I have no idea and I won't worry about it until I'm absolutely sure that I'm having a baby" With that being said I made my way behind the counter and opened one of the glass doors to the giant wall refrigerator that had ever beer, energy drink, wine, juice and soda brand you could ever imagine in it. I searched through the selection and chose a big gallon of Hawaiian Punch. I took it out of the over-grown refrigerator and shut the door.

"You know you have to pay for that, right?" Aster said, sitting down in the metal fold out chair behind the cash register.

I pulled a ten dollar bill out of my pocket and threw it at Aster, "Keep the change and buy yourself something nice." I unscrewed the cap on the giant bottle of juice and started to chug down the whole thing.

"Don't hurt yourself."

I continued to drink down the Hawaiian Punch until I couldn't breath then took it away from my lips that were now red from the liquid. I plopped down into a plastic car in the corner with the gallon of punch daggling from my fingertips. Now I just had to wait until my bladder was full to see if I was actually pregnant.

I looked over at Aster who was smiling it me like this was a fun time. "What is it?" I asked in a snippy voice.

"Soooo…"

"So?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know," Aster winked it and licked his lips like he was trying to seduce me but I realized he was just sending a message asking me how my first experience was.

"It was nice," I simply stated. But it was more than nice, it was awesome!

Aster gave a little chuckle, "Nice? That's it?"

"Well what else do you wanna know?" I asked while sipping on my juice, not really wanting to know the answer.

Aster's smile became wider and his eyes had a little hint of lust in them, "How big was it?"

My eyes widened and I spit out the little punch there was in my mouth. I started having a coughing attack and pounding my chest, trying to get the oxygen back in them. While I was choking on my juice I was glaring at Aster as he laughed at me. "P-Per–_cough_- vert!"

"What? It was a simple question!"

"Maybe you should focus less on my boyfriend's slang and focus more on getting a boyfriend of your own!" I stood up from my seat, giving an "hmph" and walking away from that perverted mess.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

I grabbed a little box that said _**First Response**_ on it and waved it around like it was a prize, "I'm gonna go test my luck." So I went into that nasty bathroom that hasn't been cleaned in months because Aster refuses to touch it and so does everyone else that works here. So I ripped open the cardboard box and did my business as fast as I could so that the air didn't pollute my lungs.

After I was done pissing on the stick that basically decided my fate, I came out of the bathroom holding the pregnancy test in my hand. I stood there in the hallway for the two minutes it took for the test to tell me whether or not I'm having a baby. It probably was the longest two minutes of my life. My hands wouldn't stop shaking and my stomach acid started to act up again, but I reframed from getting sick until I found out what the test said.

Finally the two long minutes were up and I was afraid to look at the results. This was it. Oh, what am I gonna do if this is positive? How am I gonna tell my parents? More importantly, Jesse. What would he do? What if he bails out? I can't do this to myself anymore! I have to look! So I slowly glanced down to the little white stick and looked in the result bar. All I saw were two pink lines, telling me that I was pregnant.

My jaw dropped to my knees. Oh…my…God…I'm having a baby. I'm pregnant. Holy shit I'm pregnant! I grabbed a handful of my chocolate brown bangs and put the pregnancy test closer to my face to see if I'd read it wrong. But I didn't. Two pink lines were clearly visible. I actually hoped that my test would sprout legs and say "Haha! I'm just kidding!" Obviously, it didn't do that.

It was official. I, Jaden Yuki, am pregnant. I let out a much needed scream and ran out to Aster who was already on his feet from hearing my sudden yell. I stopped right before we collided into each other and started waving the _**First Response **_stick in front of his face while trying to catch my lost breath.

Aster grabbed my arms and started shaking me, "Breathe child! Breathe!"

I finally got some air into my lungs and I shoved the test into his face and pointed at the two pink lines, "Look at this!"

Aster took the white stick from my hand and examined it. He squinted to see if he was only imagining the two pink lines. He handed the pregnancy test back to me and gave an uneasy smile, "Congratulations?"

I let out another scream and threw the test across the store. I went over to the counter and pounded my fist on it, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Well they say that the test is only 99 percent effective. There's a chance it could be wrong."

I knew Aster was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't really working. I snapped my head up and glared at him, "Oh, yeah! Let's just go on the one percent, shall we?"

"1.6 percent in consumer studies."

"And the .6 percent makes a difference?" I snipped.

Aster shrugged, "It might."

I just shook my head, "I got to get home." I walked past Aster without saying anymore to him. I pushed throw the market doors in a rage and stomped away up the street not carrying if I knocked people down in my wake.

X-X-X-X-X

It was late in the evening and I had sat in my room all day long, crying and puking in the trash can by my bed. I had stayed cooped up in my room all day long, not wanting to talk to anyone. I had yet to tell my parents the news, knowing that my mother would start breaking down into hysterics and saying how she should of home schooled me. Then I'll have my dad holding back my mom from strangling me.

I'm really not looking forward to telling them that I'm pregnant. I decided I'm going to wait a few days until I figure out what I'm going to do. But I needed help deciding, so I called Alexis to see what she had to say about this.

I dialed her number and put the phone up to my ear, waiting for her to answer.

There was ring after ring after ring and then I finally heard her voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, hello!" she nearly sang.

"What was that?"

"I knew it was you so I felt like doing it."

"Yeah, well don't do it again." I started to play with my bare toes as I started to talk to Alexis about the reason behind me calling her, "Hey I need to tell you something. It's life or death."

"What is it?" she asked.

I licked my lips before telling her the baby news, "I'm…I'm…you promise not to freak out?"

Alexis's voice started to become impatient, "Yes, yes! What is it? What happened?"

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, "Alexis…I'm pregnant…"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone followed by a "What?!" I sighed. I knew she would freak out. "Shut up! You are not!"

"Yes I am."

Alexis actually started to laugh, thinking this was a joke, "You're not! This is just like the time you told me my bunny died but really you stole him! You just love watching me freak out!"

"Call Aster Phoenix! Call him right now!" I yelled into the phone, "He was there when I was taking the pregnancy test."

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I slammed the phone on the receiver with my cheeks puffed out and fuming. My best friend didn't even believe me? Come on! What I steal her bunny one time, tell her it's dead, and she has trust issues with me. God, get of it! You have Chico back! Yeah, it's a long story that I can't tell you right now because behold the phone is ringing.

I answered the phone and talked to Alexis in a cold tone, "That was quick."

"I'm sorry," she said solemnly.

"It's okay."

"Who was it with?" she asked, dying to know the answer.

"Jesse Andersen."

There was a loud scream on the other end of the phone that almost deafened my left ear. "Oh my God! No way! You guys actually did it? Oh, every girl at our school would love to be you right now!"

"Knocked up and confused?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't." I said coldly.

"So how was it?"

"Alexis!" I shouted into the phone.

"What? Come on! Tell me if the most wanted man in school has skills in the bed."

I hated how she said that so calmly and I hated how I blushed every time someone brings this up. "It wasn't the bed…it was the couch."

"Nice! Was it fun? Is he a moaner?" Alexis was asking too many nasty questions that I would never answer. It seems everyone wants all the details. Man, people are perverts now in days. Especially Alexis, she likes guys with each other. She is in love with it. But it gets annoying when every time I kiss Jesse I hear this "Woa baby!"

"Yes and yes! Now can we please just get to the seriousness of this?"

Alexis signed, "Okay! So what are you gonna do?" she asked.

I groaned and slammed my head into my pillow, "I don't know! I need you to help me!"

"Well…you could always go to the abortion clinic." Alexis said the sentence like it was painful to say.

"No!" I protested, "How could you even say that? How could you just abort something like that? Not only that but how do you explain a guy getting an abortion?"

"What about your doctor?" she asked, "Don't you have a special one for this little issue?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah I do, but still! I would never get an abortion. God you and Aster are one in the same!"

Alexis made a disgusted noise, "Ew. Don't compare me to that monkey."

I let out a little laugh, "Sorry."

Alexis quickly got back on subject, "Well, I don't know what you should do but I will be there when you tell your parents, okay?"

"Thanks Alexis."

"You're welcome pokey bear!"

"Oh not now. I'm sick and I feel like crap."

"I'm sorry," she said in a cute voice, "Well I gotta go. Call me later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and fell back against my bed. I laid there staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what in the world I was going to do. I never would have guessed this would happen to me. I thought I'd be more protected.

That was mistake number three and three strikes, you're pretty much done. Okay now let's review. Mistake number one, not telling Jesse about my condition. Mistake number two, having sex in the first place when I obviously was too young and not very sexually intelligent. Mistake number three, not using protection. Now look what happened.

I lifted up my shirt so my tanned stomach was visible. I stared at it and stared at it but I didn't see anything. Not even a little bump. Isn't my tummy supposed to grow at least a little bit every month? I need to do some research on pregnancy because I have no idea what to expect.

Then the more I actually started to think about it, when I have to go to the doctors to see if I've really pregnant, then I have to go for checkups, the pains, the sickness, kids at school finding out about what special quality, Jesse's reactions, my parent's reactions, my reputation, and not to mention the child birth, I was starting to think abortion was the way to go.

Oh no! No way in Hell I'm getting an abortion! I'm not God, I do not decide whether this baby lives or dies. It's just wrong and I'm not doing it. But wait, I can't take care of a baby! I'd screw up that kid's life and I know Jesse doesn't want to be a dad yet. Oh what am I going to do?

After squeezing my head for ten minutes to get the ideas to flow out of my head faster, the only thing that came was abortion, adoption, or just having the baby and raising it with Jesse. Well, I can't just make the decision by myself. If it was me I'd chose adoption, but its Jesse's baby too. He has a say in it, so I'll have to tell him what the situation is at school tomorrow.

For right now, I want some pickles, yogurt, and ice cream to drown my misery. So I got my sick ass out of bed and went down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. I walked past my mom who was at the small coffee table in the living room with bills sprawled all over it. Yeah, my mom handles the bills since she's paranoid that my dad would screw everything up. It's okay. She was always the control freak.

My dad heard be coming down the stairs and turned his attention away from Sunday football to face me, "Where've you been today, Jay?"

"I didn't feel good," I said in a groggy voice.

"I knew it! You're getting sick from swapping spit with that Jesse person!" My mom burst out.

I covered my face with my hands, "Oh mom…" I groaned.

"Hey, I understand. I was young too." My mom said while attending to her bills, "I remember when I was sixteen. Oh, that's when I met your father, at a make-out party. Oh did your father and I go at it like a bunch of-"

"Oh God!" I covered my ears so I wasn't permanently scarred from my mom's nasty story about her and Dad. I really didn't want a more detailed mental picture in my head than there already was. So I quickly jogged out of the room before my parents reenacted that very night in my living room.

I ran into the kitchen and slid on the freshly Pledged floor until I got to the refrigerator. I grabbed the stainless steel handle and pulled open refrigerator to reveal the Wonderland of food. We had every food imaginable because my mom always buys things that we don't need. Like Pigs Feet? Who eats that?!

Whatever I just came here for my goodies! I looked through our little grocery store of wonders and found my Dill Pickles, Vanilla Ice Cream, and Danimals Yogurt. I grabbed them all in my arms like they were my treasures then shut the door with my foot. I slipped and slide over to the kitchen table and set my food down and began my feast. While I was opening my pickle jar I grabbed the remote next to me for the little T.V. in the kitchen. I turned on the television and started dipping my pickles into my yogurt.

I ate that strange meal like it was the best thing I had ever tasted. The ice cream just made me feel worse. I think it's something about ice cream that just makes you sad. I don't know what it is.

While I was eating my mom came walking in and suddenly stopped, looking at me in disgust, "What are you eating?"

"Food," I stated while looking at the T.V.

"Don't be a smartass."

"I'm sorry," I said and took a bite of my yogurt covered pickle.

"That's probably why you're getting sick." She said while walking over to the television and turning it off.

"Hey!" I shouted, pointing at the black screen of the television, "I was watching Two and a Half Men! That was a good episode!"

"Yeah well, it's almost nine o' clock. You gotta get ready for bed."

"But I just got down here!"

"It's not my fault you decided to be anti-social today, now is it?"

I bit down on my pickle angrily, not saying anything.

My mom started to shake her head, "That's just wrong. Pickles and yogurt, Jaden? That's nasty."

"So are your make-out stories about you and Dad." I snapped back, "But you don't hear me saying anything, do you?"

My mom put her hands on her hips and puckered her bottom lip, "You've been really pissy lately. What's up? Did something happen?"

I swallowed the chewed up pickle that was stuck half-way down my throat, "I'm fine, Mom. What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you're just having your teenaged-syndrome where you think you can do and say whatever you want whenever you feel like it."

I ignored my mom's comment. I'm not being pissy, she's just on her period. I decided to put back pickles and ice cream and throw away my Danimals before I really start to get snippy with my mom. Then I'll really be in trouble, and I still have to tell her I'm pregnant. So when I was done cleaning up, I walked past my mom, into the living room, and to the door that leads up to the attic which was my room.

"Take some Midol before you go to bed Mom." And with that I opened the door to my room and slammed it behind me.

My mom looked over at my dad, appalled by the way I had just spoken to her, "That little shit! Aren't you gonna do something?"

My dad said nothing. Instead he started to laugh at my mom, thinking what I had just said was hilarious.

My mom smacked my dad in the arm, "He gets that asshole behavior from you."

X-X-X-X-X

I found myself staring at the ceiling again that night. I just couldn't fall asleep. There were just so many thoughts and feelings I had inside that confused me. It was all so overwhelming. It was like it was such a shock that you really didn't know how to react to it. I certainly didn't. Part of me thought this was a good thing. I'm bringing a new life into the world. But it's also a bad thing since I'm not mature enough to actually take care of a child nor did I want to give it away. I mean it's my baby, I helped make it. It's a part of me and I really don't want to put it up for adoption.

When times like these come about, I wonder what my sister would have done. Yes, I have a sister. Well, use to. Her name was Jaylene. She died about three years ago in a car accident while she was at a college party. Her friends had been drinking and they ran a red light, causing another car to smash into them. Jaylene had died at impact.

What was sad was that she was so smart and pretty. Had a full-ride scholarship for softball and was in her second year of college, studying to be meteorologist. I looked up to her and wanted to be like her in everyway. Proud, confident, smart, and a beautiful person on the inside and out. So when I don't know what to do, I always think of what Jaylene would do.

But when it came to this situation, I didn't know what she would do. She had never been in this sort of trouble before. I've always learned from her when she made mistakes but this mistake I've made is a lot bigger than any of hers. I hated to say this but I think I'm on my own on this one.

It was the only the first day of knowing about my pregnancy. It might get a little better when I tell Jesse about it tomorrow so we can decide on what we're going to do. Or it may totally blow up in my face and Jesse would think a boy having a baby is wrong and weird and he might leave me.

Tomorrow is gonna be a great fricken day!

X-X-X-X-X

I got to school that morning in the usual outfit; a shirt with a jacket and jeans. I went up to my locker, turning the lock for a few seconds before I got my combination in and I could open it. I grabbed my books for my morning classes out of my locker then slammed it shut.

Now my daily routine is that I wait for Jesse and Alexis so we could go to class together, and at that time I will take my opportunity and tell Jesse about me being pregnant. Simple, right? I hoped.

Only a few moments later I saw Alexis running up to me with her long blonde hair in a pony tail. She jumped in front of me as cheerful as usual, "Hey Jay! Like my hair?" she asked while flipping her golden locks.

"Yeah, it's nice. What's with the sudden change in style?"

"I heard that Zane likes girls with pony tails." She smiled and her cheeks turned a little red. Oh, Zane Truesdale. Alexis's crush since the sixth grade. He's known as the school's other heart throb. I have the first. Zane is the type of guy that normally doesn't notice little things that the girls do for him. So I hate to break Alexis's bubble but the chances are good that he will not notice that her hair style has changed.

"You think Zane will notice?"

"Definitely."

You should have seen the look on her face. It was so full of hope, I couldn't just crush that! You would have done it too for your friend.

"Hey!" she pointed, "There's Jesse!"

I quickly spun around on my heel to see Jesse coming closer and closer to me. Then, I suddenly had the feeling that I couldn't do this. There was no way I could tell him. So I turned back to Alexis, "I can't tell him!"

"What? You have to!" she yelled, "This is important! This is his child!"

"But what if he thinks it's strange and leaves me? What if he bails on me? What if he thinks I'm this sick, unnatural thing?"

Alexis shook her head slowly, "You really know how to put yourself down, don't you?"

"I'm nervous!"

"Well you better stop because here he comes." With that Alexis turned me around to face Jesse who was now in front of me with that usual grin of his that makes me melt inside.

"Mornin' Jaden," he said in a sweet voice and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Woa Baby!" Alexis shouted.

I told you! It's good Jesse and I have learned to ignore her when she does that or we would have killed her a long time ago.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can…Can I…talk to you…alone?"

I was set to just get this over with. I couldn't do this to myself any longer. Just tell him what's going on, get it over with, and see what happens from there. If I drag it on, I might be dead by the end of the day. Then what good does that do anyone?

Jesse gave me a worried look, "What's wrong?" He looked over at Alexis to see if she knew what was going on but she just pretended like she didn't know anything.

"I just…need to talk to you."

"O-Okay-ahh!"

I grabbed Johan's arm and dragged him into the storage room that was a few lockers down from mine. Even though students weren't aloud to go in there, I pulled his ass into the room anyway.

Alexis had followed us and stood outside the door to warn us if any teachers or custodians were coming by. I think she was over-acting though to look like she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was just standing there, leaned against a locker right in front of the storage room, whistling. Really? Whistling is a dead give away. Alexis needs to use that brain of hers a little more. She just oozed out trouble.

Too bad I was in the cramped closet and I couldn't see what a bad actress she was.

Jesse was huddled in the corner of the storage room, which only had one light bulb to see what you were doing. I was against the opposite wall and extremely uncomfortable.

"You know, if you wanted to make-out, we could have always done it in a better place than this." Jesse said while squirming around, trying to get comfortable.

I slapped my forehead, "That's not why we're in here."

"Then, what is it?" he asked.

I leaned against the wall and hung my head low so I was staring at the ground. I didn't even know how to start. I didn't even know what to say. I can't get cold feet now. This concerns Jesse too, so I can't just blow it off. I have to just tell him.

"You love me, right?" I asked suddenly.

Jesse couldn't believe that I had asked such an obvious question, "Of course! I love you, will all my heart Jaden!"

"No matter what?"

"Yes! What's with this all of a sudden?"

I quickly snatched Jesse's hands in my own and I stared deep into his eyes. I almost thought I was peering into his soul. "What I'm about to tell you is nothing but the truth. It may shock you. No! Actually, it will."

"Jay, you're scaring me. What is it?"

I took a deep, long, calming breath before I let the words fly from my lips, "Jesse, I'm pregnant."

X-X-X-X-X

Kikuchan: That's a wrap of the first chapter!

Judai: you always end it at the good parts!

Johan: it's not fair to the readers!

Kikuchan: But it's like a game! They can guess what's coming next! See? I like to make these things fun!

Judai: that's not fun that's torture

Kikuchan: Well…well...QUIT YELLING AT ME!! –cries- I'M JUST A PERSON!! ….and now I feel better : )

Johan: you know the deal! Press the 'submit review' button. Come on!

Judai: GO! GO! GO!


	2. Telling Mom and Dad

"Wait…what

**Omg! I am really sorry I haven't updated this story in almost two months! The times got the better of me. Also, I've been hanging out with my friends too much so I never have time to get on the computer. We went to K-Mart the other day and played hide and go seek because we were bored. Should have been there. But, I'm sure you don't care I just felt like sharing my experiences with you. COME BACK TO TEXAS!! IT'S JUST NOT THE SAME SINCE YOU WENT AWAY!!**

**Sorry…my father is watching ESPN and that's the theme song for the Dallas Cowboys. It's just so catchy! **

**Anyway! Enough with pointless chit-chat! Let's get to the chapter, shall we? **

**Well, enjoy everyone! You deserved it!**

X-X-X-X-X

There was an awkward feeling that lingered in the cramped space of the janitor's closet. It was nothing but silence, followed by a, "What?!"

I sighed. I had a feeling this was going to be a difficult conversation, "I'm pregnant." I repeated.

Jesse's facial expression was blank. I couldn't even tell you what he was thinking. I don't even know if he was thinking at all. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to see if he was still with me.

"Jaden…" He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Um…I hate to break this to you but…you're a boy."

"Thanks for the reminder."

Jesse shook his head, "That's not what I meant! I mean, boys, they can't get pregnant."

"I know that," I said.

"So, what's the point of the joke?" He asked.

"It's not a joke," I said calmly, "It's the truth."

Jesse sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Jaden, seriously, why try and fool me when we both know that it is humanly impossible for you to be impregnated?"

I shrugged, throwing my hands up, "Why would I have any reason to fool you? If it's not believable in the least bit, then why would I bother?"

"You tell me."

"'Cause it's true!" I yelled, "God damn! Do you really think I'm that stupid to trick you into something that's impossible?"

"Then…" Jesse blinked a few times, "Wait…it's not a joke?"

"That's right!"

Jesse was silent for a while, looking up at the ceiling. Then, he raised an eyebrow and looked back at me again, "Are you tricking me again?"

I slapped my hand onto my face, "No!"

"I'm so confused!" He whined.

I pulled my lips into an irritated smirk, "Okay, let me break this down for you so you can understand. Are you listening?"

Jesse nodded, "All ears."

I clapped my hands together then pointed my two fingers to him, "Alright, me and you had sex, correct?"

"If memory serves me right then yes we did."

"Okay, well that sort of caused a chain reaction and formed what is the start of a baby, which is right here," I patted my stomach to show him. I wanted to go on but the look on his face said he still didn't get it. "Jesse, are ya with me?"

"Nope," he stated.

"Well, darling, what is so damn confusing this time?"

"Well, _sweetie_," He said harshly, "Why don't you tell me how you can get pregnant? Since, it's just so natural for a boy to get pregnant." His sarcasm wasn't helping the situation.

"Fine," I snapped. I didn't want to tell Jesse, but I had no other choice. There was no other way to explain it, but I didn't know where to start. I needed to tell him the whole story for him to get the full effect of what I was saying, but if I did we'd be in here for quite a while. So, I tried to shorten my long story into a summary.

"I…" I chewed on my lip lightly, trying to think of Jesse's reaction to the shocking and unbelievable statement I was about to tell him, but I didn't have the time. "Jesse, I'm…different from other males."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"When I was twelve," I swallowed before I went on, "I found out I had the internal organs of a woman."

"That's impossible," he protested.

"No it's not." I said, not daring to look at him in the eyes as I explained what I had tried so hard to keep secret, "I'm one in…_very _few males that can have a baby."

"Well, if this was true, then why doesn't anyone know about it?" He asked, "I mean, if doctors make that kind of discovery, then why not tell the world?" His tone was cocky, like he knew what he was talking about, and it was making me angry.

"'Cause they don't have an explanation as to why we are the way we are. It's a very puzzling topic in the medical world and it's kept secret."

"Well…" Jesse started, "It's a convincing story…but just not convincing enough. Jaden, just drop it, would you? This is a pointless attempt of a joke."

My heart sank into my stomach. His words hurt me to the core. He doesn't even believe me. After spilling what I have fought to keep hidden he still thinks of this as a joke. Not only that, but I would actually trust _him _enough to tell him myself. I wasn't just hurt, I was pissed.

"You're…you're…" I couldn't even find the words to say I was in such a rage.

Jesse's smug expression melted into a worried one when he saw the big, fat tears forming in the sides of my eyes, "Jaden?" He called to me, reaching out to touch my arm.

I slapped his hand away, "Don't you touch me!" I shouted and quickly wiped my eyes.

"Jaden, why are you crying?" He asked, panic filling his voice.

"Fuck it! I don't need to explain anything to you!" I shoved Jesse into the wall and without missing a beat I stormed out the door, "Burn in hell, you dick!"

Alexis jumped when she heard the door slam into the lockers. She turned to me her eyes wide as she saw me stomping away from the cramped closet, "What happened?" She asked immediately.

"Nothing," I mumbled while walking right past her.

She quickly ran to my side, trying to keep up while looking back at the janitor's closet to see if Jesse was following. She kept asking question after question, "What's going on? What did he say? Are you mad at him?"

"Shut up, Alexis," I hissed.

"Tell me what happened in there and I will!"

I glared at her then turned my attention back to the hallway in front of me, "He didn't believe me after I told him! I can't believe I actually did it with that no good son of a…" I stopped, taking a deep breath.

"He thought you were lying?" Alexis asked, baffled.

"More like I was telling him a joke."

She gasped, "Oh! Jaden, I'm so sorry." Alexis hugged me while we walked to our class that we would be five minutes late to. To make matters even worse Jesse was in that class, too. Now I have to try fighting the urge to kill him for forty five minutes.

"Jaden, wait!" I heard Jesse call out from behind Alexis and me.

"Keep walking," I muttered and picked up my pace, Alexis doing the same.

"What is your problem?" He hollered.

_My _problem? I'm pregnant with his child and he doesn't even think I'm telling the truth about it. What the hell does he think my problem is? Whatever, all I did was curse him under my breath and half ran to my next class.

Without coming to a complete stop, I opened the door to Biology. The door smashed furiously onto the wall beside it. Everyone in the class turned their attention from the teacher, Mr. Webster, to stare at me and Alexis.

Before Mr. Webster could scold the two of us, I locked the class door and closed it shut so slick I felt like James Bond…or Leonardo DiCapprio's hair. Which ever it was it was a nice feeling.

"Mr. Yuki, Miss. Rhodes, why are you late?"

Alexis answered before I could make up a good enough excuse, "We were called down to the office. They had us in there a little longer than they planned so we're late."

Mr. Webster examined us for a second like he didn't think we were telling the truth. Oh, I've already had enough of people thinking I'm a lair for one morning.

He sighed, "Go to your seats."

Alexis let out her held breath and we parted ways since Mr. Webster thought me and Alexis talked way too much when we sat near each other, so he gave us seats that were clear across the room from each other.

As soon as Alexis and I got in our seats and Mr. Webster started talking again, there was another disturbance, one I had expected so it didn't make me jump when there was a sudden _thud _on the class door.

Again, everyone turned to the door where Jesse and ran into, thinking it was unlocked when he tried to open it. I hid my sneer.

Mr. Webster groaned, "What now?"

Jesse started pounding on the door as the teacher went to let him in. Mr. Webster went and turned the knob and saw it was locked, "Hmm, wonder how that happened," he mumbled. He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Jesse standing there like an idiot rubbing his head.

"Jesse," Mr. Andersen gave an unhappy smile, "You're late."

"Sorry," he breathed. He had obviously had been running to catch up with me.

"What's your excuse?" He questioned.

"I, um…was having a locker malfunctions…?" He made it sound like it was a question. Mr. Webster knew it was a lie right away. He sighed, "Mr. Andersen, what's the punishment for being late to my class?"

Jesse groaned, "Oh, no, please Mr. W!"

"Sorry, Jesse, you know the rules."

Jesse sighed in defeat and slumped pass Mr. Webster to the east wall of the classroom, right beside my desk. He shot a dirty look in my direction as he threw his back against the cool painted brick wall. Then, put his hands up above his head while bending his knees to put him in a sitting position.

Punishment for being late to Mr. Webster's Biology class – ten minutes of wall sits.

Jesse was gonna die.

Mr. Webster came back to the front of the classroom and started lecturing Jesse, "Maybe you'll learn from this that it's not smart to be late to my class. Also, Mr. Andersen, you're locker is rigged. You shouldn't be having 'locker malfunctions'. That's two days detention."

"Awww! What?!" He shrieked, "That's not fair! You caught Zane Truesdale with his locker rigged and you didn't give him detention!"

"Don't take the spotlight off yourself by putting it on your friend," Mr. Webster said while writing Jesse a detention slip. Mr. Webster set the note on his desk, "Come get this after class. You serve your detentions after school today and tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Friday! I got to get ready for my baseball game after school!"

"I guess you'll have to go to the game a little late."

"This is bullcrap," Jesse mumbled a little too loudly.

"Mr. Andersen!" Mr. Webster bellowed, "Would like to make it a weeks worth?"

"No…"

"Then I suggest you keep quiet. And another ten minutes of wall sits for mouthing off."

Jesse opened his mouth to complain again but he saw the look on Mr. Webster's face and quickly shut is mouth.

Everyone in the class started snickering but Mr. Webster quickly called us to order. The rest of the class was Mr. Webster talking out of our textbook about plants and photosynthesis and other big words I didn't understand. Every now and then I would glance over at Jesse. After my sixth look at him his knees were buckling while his hands were shaking viciously. His face was beat red, it almost looked like he was crying.

I did feel bad. I wanted to tell Mr. Webster to let him sit down but there was no point in that. When Mr. Webster tells you to do something, you do it and you have to be a very persuasive person to talk him out of something. Jesse still had ten minutes and I didn't think he could make it.

Jesse's eyes were twisted shut and his breathing came out in gasps. Wall sits could kill you when your doing them for that long. I knew he was trying not to cry.

Mr. Webster saw it, too. He ignored him though. He kept on teaching about stuff none of us really cared about. I zoned him out within a few minutes. I was staring at Jesse through my peripheral vision. I didn't want him knowing I was looking at him. His body was shaking from head to toe. Just looking at him made my body hurt.

Mr. Webster passed out a worksheet to everyone in the class that had what he just discussed as questions. I knew no one knew the answers to them. No one pays attention to Mr. Webster; even if they tried his voice is so hypnotic when he speaks it makes you sleepy.

Jesse's wall sits now had gone from cruel to torture since everyone had gotten done with the worksheet, which was fifteen questions long, and he was still half-sitting there with his hands limb against the wall. He looked like he was ready to collapse. It had been almost twenty minutes, he had to be exhausted.

When we all turned in our work Mr. Webster finally put Jesse out of his misery.

"Mr. Andersen?"

"Y-Yes!" He squeaked.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Will you be late again?"

"Never!"

"Will you mouth off again?"

"No!" He droned on the word and it came out as a whine.

"Okay, come to your seat."

Jesse stood up to a full standing position so slowly a snail could do it faster. He knees hurt that bad. He started limping over to his desk, wincing every time he took a step. Some people were laughing; others who have felt the wrath of the wall sits knew his pain and didn't say anything.

I watched as he walked past me, glaring. I felt bad since it was sort of my fault that he was late, but after he gave me that look all that had happened in the janitor's closet came rushing back and I was angry again. I shot him a cold look in return.

He turned away and I was still staring darkly at him. But, something was wrong. A pain shot through my stomach, not a little one, but something awful.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and lurched forward. I put my head in between my knees and started breathing in and out, long and steady. This wasn't right. I had taken some medicine before I came to school, I can't hurl now! Oh, but it was coming. I could feel it in my back of my throat and the tingle around my jaw.

I need a bathroom, now. But, this was different. I couldn't breath right. I could think. Everything seemed so far away. Everyone's voice sounded like echoes in the distance. My sight started to become blurred. I was frightened that I might pass out.

I was conscious enough to feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up though. The light was hurting my eyes too much. I started to wonder if this was just a really bad migraine or really bad pregnancy symptoms, or it could be both.

"Jaden?"

It was Jesse's voice.

"Jaden, are you okay?"

I didn't respond. It couldn't. If I talked at least a little I might get sick.

Even in this state I could feel the gaze of everyone in the class focus on me. I just wanted to get out of here. Where's the damn bathroom?

"Jesse, take him to the nurse." Mr. Webster said.

I felt Jesse pull me up from my seat by my arm. I had my eyes closed the whole time to avoid them looking into the lights. I basically had Jesse drag me out of the classroom because I was too dizzy to walk. I hadn't even noticed we had gotten out of the classroom until I open one of my eyes to see we were heading down the hallway to the office.

As soon as I cracked open my eye a wave of nausea washed through my body. I stopped and staggered, pulling on Jesse's shirt, "Bathroom," I groaned.

Jesse didn't ask questions. He pulled me into the restroom that was, literally, a few steps away. I slipped out of Jesse's grasp and ran into a stall. A second later and things would have ended badly because as soon as I was at that toilet I had puked up today's breakfast and possibly last night's dinner.

While I was puking my brains out, I thought of this as a great opportunity to show Jesse I wasn't lying about the pregnancy. He would see how sick I was and finally get it. Or he will still be in denial and say it means nothing, which is what I expected of him.

I rubbed my hands on my head to get my nausea to subside, but it failed miserably. I was certain that this was a migraine now because my head started throbbing, like my head was going to explode. I started screaming it hurt so badly.

That's when Jesse came in the stall to check on me, but he was the last thing I wanted to see right now.

He knelt down beside me and rubbed my back to try and sooth me. It wasn't working. It was only making it worse. "Are you okay?" He kept asking.

I pulled my hand around and slapped Jesse right in the face, hard. He stumbled back and fell on the dirty tile floors of the restroom. He held his red cheek with his hand, staring at me with wide eyes.

"W-What…?" He didn't know what to say.

"How do you think I feel?" I spat, "I feel terrible because of this stupid baby!"

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"Oh, wait, that's right! According to you I'm a lair! This is all some poor attempt as a joke to get you to fall for me actually being pregnant! Oh, yeah, _**I forgot about that!**_" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school heard me.

"Baby-"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, don't you dare call me _baby_!" I stumbled up from my spot on the floor in front of the toilet and started wobbling over to Jesse. "You will _not _let be a teenage parent by myself!" I shouted in his face, "I won't let you, dammit! I won't be that person! I won't be the person everyone frowns on because I have a baby under my arms with no father there! You won't do that to me!"

Jesse's face was horrified. He has never heard me yell like this to anyone, especially him. My face was only an inch away from him, close enough to feel his nervous, irregular breathing on my face.

Everything was silent. It was a deafening, heavy silence I had nothing more to say and Jesse didn't know what he should say.

I was glad Jesse was speechless. I hope that I finally drilled in his head that I'm not joking around about this. I do know that it is very hard for him to believe me on this, but he knows when I'm lying and when I'm just messing around. He should be able to see it in my eyes and my body language. He of all people should believe me. That's why I'm being so hard on him.

I saw Jesse's hand reach up for me, but my cat-like reflexes kicked in and snatched his hand before he could even touch me. I gripped his hand tightly, my lips in a hard line.

I stared into Jesse's eyes that didn't seem so frightened anymore. I was so absorbed with them. Looking into them made my heartbeat faster, every time. Then, something huge hit me in the face and made me feel horrible for what I had just done.

Jesse's trying, a voice said in my head. He wants to believe me, I know he does. Somewhere deep down in his conscience he knows I'm telling the truth, it's just so hard to believe it. He really does care…

I was so wrapped up in mental slapping myself in the face that I didn't even bother to stop Jesse's thumb reaching up and wiping the tears from my face.

I hadn't realized I was crying.

I let Jesse's hand slip out of my grasp and sunk to the floor. I started wiping my eyes while laughing at my stupidity, "I hate it how you can make me feel like crap without doing anything."

"Am I supposed to be proud of that?"

"I guess you should because you win the argument."

"I don't care about winning the argument," he said calmly.

"Well, then you get an apology."

"For what?" He asked.

I glanced up at Jesse after I was finished wiping my eyes dry, "I know you believe me. No, I mean I know you _want _to believe me."

"Of course I want to believe you!" He said, "How can I though? Obviously, this isn't a joke anymore, so you must being telling the truth, but it's just so…"

"Weird," I finished his sentence.

"No, just…unnatural," he said quietly.

"If you have questions I'll answer them."

"No, you already told me all of it in the closet."

"Soooo…" I droned, "What do we do now?"

Jesse exhaled his breath and shrugged, "Hell if I should know. I guess the normal thing to do is decided what we're going to do with it."

I felt a lump swell in my throat. I had made my decision already. I just hoped he felt the same.

"Well," I whispered, "What do you want?"

"More like what do you want? You're carrying the damn thing, what do you want done?"

I knew what I wanted was out of the question. Jesse was not ready to be a parent and neither was I. And I highly doubt my parents will let me keep it. They know I don't have the responsibility it takes to take care of a child. But, I know Jesse's parents wouldn't care. Those drunken bastards don't even care about him, let alone if he has a baby at sixteen.

But, I wanted this baby. It was a part of me, a part of Jesse. Giving it away or just…killing it…wouldn't feel right to me. It was giving up what we had created. I couldn't do it.

Jesse suddenly put his hands on my own, which made me jump out of my thoughts. "Jaden," he said my name so softly, it made me think everything would be okay, "What do you want?" He asked again.

I glanced down at the floor while I spoke, "I want it."

"You want the baby?"

I nodded slowly. I prepared myself for my hopes to be crushed. Jesse isn't going to want to keep this baby.

He sighed, "Alright, then that's what we're going to do."

I gasped and snapped my head up to him, "Are you serious? You want the baby?"

He smiled, "Of course. If you want it, then so do I."

"Wait, wait! I don't want you going on what I want! Honestly, what do you want?"

"I told you," he said, "I want the baby."

"That's just what I want. I know you don't want to be a parent!"

He shrugged, "I'll give it a shot."

I rolled my eyes. "You're impossible."

"Then it's settled!" Jesse clapped his hands like this was a fun situation, "We're keeping the kid!"

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be excited?" I asked, obviously not as thrilled as he was.

He laughed, "For people out of high school it should be."

I couldn't help but let a little smile spread across my face. Jesse always had a way of making me smile even when times are bad.

"Now all we have to do is tell your parents."

And always had a way of ruining it…

X-X-X-X-X

I decided to stay at school the rest of that day since Jesse and I had a plan to get him out of detention. The teachers would be suspicious if I just magically appeared after school if I went home. So I tried to survive the school day having to puke every hour on average. I just said I had to go to the bathroom and went to throw up without them finding out so they didn't send me home.

I stayed about ten minutes after the bell ran for everyone to go home. Alexis was there with me since after I got him out of detention we were going straight to my house to break the news to my parents. She wanted to be there when we told them. She said best friends deserve to be there.

All day I was trying to find the proper words I should use when telling my parents I was pregnant. I never figured which ones to use. I realized no matter how I told them, it wouldn't change the fact that my mother would probably stab me with a knife.

Which reminded me, when telling Mom about my pregnancy keep her away from sharp or pointy objects. Didn't need anyone getting hurt.

I didn't really worry about Dad too much. Well, Jesse should be worried because if he was going after anyone, it would be him. No one was safe, other than Alexis. She would probably sit back while eating some Cheetos laughing hysterically at us.

I could see it now and it made me nausea again.

Alexis and I were walking through the empty hallways of the school to Study Hall where all the detention students were. I started to feel like James Bond again. Sneaking through the school, trying to avoid teachers, then lying to get Jesse out of his solitary confinement that only lasted forty minutes. It's was exhilarating

"Teacher!" I whispered harshly.

We both jumped into a corner, waiting for the teacher to pass by us. When they had passed we peaked out to see if the coast was clear. I turned to Alexis and nodded, making a motion with my hand to get her to follow me.

We started sprinting down the hallway to avoid wasting more time hiding.

Alexis and I came to a suddenly halt at the Study Hall door. I turned to Alexis and started explaining the plan to her. We reviewed what we were going to do twice so I knew she got it, and then reached for the doorknob. I turned open the knob and pushed open the door.

There were seven kids in detention today, that wasn't very many. Our school's rules are so strict usual everyone gets a detention once. I guess teachers were being nice today.

The Study Hall teacher, Mrs. Sardome, looked up from her papers on her desk to see who had walked in the door. She put down her pen and scowled at us, "May I help you?" She asked coldly.

Nobody knew who or what shoved a stick up Mrs. Sardom's ass, but she was always mean to everyone. There have been many stories as to why she was so pissy all the time.

"The office needs Jesse Andersen."

"Why?" she snapped.

"The principal needs to see him," I said.

"For what?"

"He wouldn't say."

She stared at us for a few seconds then turned to face Jesse, "Andersen!" She called.

Jesse raised his hand, "Yes?"

"Get your stuff, the office wants you."

He nodded and gathered his books in his arms and walked, rather quickly, to the door. We all got out of there as quickly as possible. Sometimes I wonder if Mrs. Sardom is the son of Satan or something. When she looked at you it was like you were gazing right into fire.

As soon as we shut the door we burst out running down the hallway, slipping and sliding since the janitor had just cleaned the floors. We hightailed it out of there to my piece of shit car that was parked right in front of the main stairway to the school.

We all jumped in the car as fast as we could. And me being myself I tried to slide on the hood of my car like people did in the movies but I slid a little too far and landed on the concrete.

Jesse and Alexis started laughing and I quickly stood up and got in the car without embarrassing myself anymore.

"Nice move."

"Shut up," I mumbled while turning the car on and speeding out of the parking lot. This really wasn't as James Bond as I thought it would be. That slide totally killed it.

We were on our way to my house when we started talking about how we were going to break the news to my parents. Jesse was confident that he could persuade my parents to think that our situation wasn't as bad as it sounded. Yeah, right…

I scoffed, "Good luck with that!"

"It's all the matter of how we come about it," he explained.

"It doesn't matter where we come about it. They'll still kill us anyway."

Alexis leaned over the front seats to get into the conversation, "You think you guys have problems? Zane didn't even notice my hair!"

"No one care, Alexis!" I shouted. I'm about to tell my parents that I'm pregnant and she's just worried about how Zane didn't notice her hair style had changed?

"You like Zane?" Jesse asked. He hadn't noticed already? Alexis makes it perfectly clear to everyone.

"Yeah," she sighed dreamingly.

"I could ask him what he thinks about you. We're best friends."

"You'd do that?" Alexis's mouth dropped from his statement.

Jesse shrugged, "Why not?"

Alexis launched her arms around Jesse, "Thank you so much Jess! I love you, but not as much as Jaden and in a friendly way."

"I'm honored."

"Will you _please _stop talking about your relationship problems and focus on the real problem here?" I glanced back at her and lightly pushed her shoulder, "And get your hands off my man before I slap you!"

"Sorry," she laughed and slipped her arms off of Jesse's neck.

I sighed, "Alright then. So how are we going to tell my parents?"

"Just sit them down and assure them that nothing major has happened-"

"But there has," I interrupted.

"It helps to make them comfortable and worry free." He said, "As I was saying, we sit them down and just tell them right off the bat."

"Then we die?" I questioned.

Jesse nodded, "More than likely, yes."

I started beating my head against the steering wheel. I'm never going to see the light of day again. "This can't get any worse!" I groaned. I pointed my finger at Jesse while staring at the road, "This is all your fault!"

"Mine?" Jesse shrieked, "Bullshit!"

"It was your idea!" I shot at him.

"You agreed to it!" He shot back.

"I didn't want to disappoint you and say no!"

"Pfst! Whatever!" He yelled, "You wanted it just as bad as I did! Don't you give me that!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn attractive this all could have been avoided!"

Jesse put his hands up dramatically, "Oh, excuse me for being so good looking! I'm such an asshole!"

"Yes! You're exactly right!"

"You make no sense!"

"I don't have to make sense! I am pregnant and hormonal!"

"That's your excuse?" He questioned.

"Yes and if you don't like it then you can go-"

"Don't fighting!" Alexis shouted at the top of her lungs.

We both went silent.

She took a deep breath while rubbing her throat, "Man that hurt." She coughed a few times before speaking, "Alright, you two need to shut up! It's both of your faults! Last time I checked it takes two to tango and you both agreed to the tango, naked might I add!"

She was right, it a very weird sort of way. Jesse and I looked at each other with sympathetic eyes then apologized for raising our voices at each other.

Alexis sighed, happy with her work, "There! Now it could be worse. You could have a half-human half-vampire baby eating you from the inside."

I rolled my eyes, "Lay off the Twilight Series, Alexis."

She stuttered and put her hands on her face, "Ohh, Edward Cullen you will be mine! But I like Zane more," she quickly added.

She was boy obsessed.

We arrived at my house within a few minutes. When I pulled into my driveway that was when the butterflies started flying in my tummy. I didn't want to do this. I'd rather die than tell my parents that I'm having a baby. I thought about backing out and not saying anything. But, then I realized I couldn't hide it. They'd wonder why my stomach was slowly getting bigger and why I was gaining all the weight in my abdomen.

You just can't hide pregnancy.

"I think I'm going to be sick again."

Jesse brushed the back of his hand along my cheek and smiled, "It will be okay, Jaden. I'll be here with you."

"Me, too," Alexis said.

I exhaled my held breath, "Okay, I can do this. Thanks guys"

We all took a minute of silence to pray that no one would be hurt in the process of me telling my mom and dad about the baby I am carrying in my stomach. When we were done and ready, we got out of the car and our fate was sealed.

We took our time walking up the pathway to my front door. No one was really wanted to get in the house too quickly. We took baby steps all the way, but it seemed like we got to the door faster than we intended.

Before I knew it we were actually inside and as luck would have it my parents we already in the living room watching Everybody Loves Raymond. Let me tell you, no one loves Everybody Loves Raymond like my parents do. They will stop in whatever they are doing to watch it that is how obsessed they are. It is actually in their schedule for the day.

Enough of Raymond it's time for me to take the stage. Only this won't be as funny and there won't be a crowd in the background to laugh, or 'Oh!' or gasp when it's needed. There was no one there except my mother and father. Great, now there's not going to be any witnesses to my killing, other than Alexis and she won't help any in court.

When my parents saw us walk in the door they greeted us casually, not knowing what they were about to be told. I hate ruining good moments.

"Mom, Dad," My stomach was sinking as I talked, "Jesse and I have something to tell you."

My mom looked at us suspiciously, "Well, what is it?"

"It's nothing big, Mrs. Yuki," Jesse said. I knew he was nervous. His voice sounded small and I could see his hands quivering.

"Yeah!" Alexis agreed, "It's not too big."

"When you say 'it's not big' it is big." She said, "Now what happened?"

Jesse, Alexis and I all have each other worried glances. This was it.

I turned back to my mom and took a deep breath, "Mom…" I started but couldn't finish. This was just too hard. I was about ready to run out of the room, but I stood still. _Just tell them! _I yelled to myself. _Get it over with!_

I felt Jesse nudge me to start speaking again because my mom's expression looked worried. Just say it…

"I'm pregnant…"

The words were like an atom bomb that just hit Hiroshima. The beer that was in my dad's hand slipped out and fell to the floor. What made it worse was my mom didn't care that the alcohol was staining her carpet. She was a neat freak.

My mom's eyes bulged out of her eyes sockets. Her mouth dropped to the floor. Everything was silent except for the T.V.

My mom wasn't silent for long though. She jumped out of that chair like a bunny rabbit. She was already in hysteria, "Oh my God!! You're pregnant?! How did this- when did you- why did you- how could you do this?!" My mom grabbed her head and started pacing back and forth, "Jaden, how could you be so stupid?! Oh, God!"

My father didn't say anything. He got up from his chair, too and started glaring at Jesse. I knew he was going to go after him.

Jesse saw this too and started backing towards the door.

"Oh, no you don't boy!" My father started running after Jesse.

"Run!!" I yelled to him.

Jesse was already out the door. The door bashed against the house and soon my father burst out it, dashing to catch Jesse running down the street. I sprinted to the door, watching Jesse hauling ass down the road with my father a few feet behind him with the baseball bat that had been laying in the yard for two days in his hands.

I felt my mother yank me back from the front door and start shaking me in front of her face, "When did you find out about this?! How long have you been keeping this a secret?!"

"Yesterday! I found out yesterday!" I yelled my voice a little higher than usual.

"Liar!"

"I swear! I swear! You can ask Aster Phoenix he works at the Corner Store!"

My mother stopped shaking me. She stared into my eyes for a long time. Finally, she got sick of looking at me and pushed me away. She started walking away from me shouting all the while.

"You're done!! You will never leave this house again!! You will stay in your room and come out only to eat, go to the bathroom, and go to school!!"

"Mom, come on!"

She turned to me, her eyes wild and fierce. It actually scared me. "Don't you even talk," she hissed, "I am not going to be a grandparent at forty-two years old! You are getting an abortion tomorrow!"

"No! I'm keeping the baby! It's my baby! You can't tell me what I'm going to do!"

"Oh, you want to bet on that?"

"I will! This is my baby! I made it! Jesse made it! It's ours, not yours!"

"Either an abortion or adoption, you pick!" She hollered, "You are only sixteen you do not decided what is best for you, me and you father do! You will not keep that baby!"

Suddenly my nervousness was gone and I had nothing but fight in my system. I will fight for this baby. I don't care who is in my way. "I'm not giving this baby up," I said through gritted teeth, "I made it! I'm going to keep it!"

"Jaden, you will not only destroy your life, you will destroy that child's life! You are not ready to be a parent and I am not taking care of it for you!"

"Then I'll do it myself! Jesse is willing to try it and so am I!"

My mother closed her mouth and went on staring at me again. I had a hard expression on my face. I wanted to show her I was serious about this. She can't take my child away from me.

As she was staring at me, my dad came in behind us, Jesse's arms pinned behind his back by my dad's strong grip.

"What do you want me to do with him, Lisa?" my father asked.

My mother changed her gaze to Jesse. She pursed her lips while shaking her head, "Let him go home. I have nothing more to say to these two." With that she walked out of the living room to her bedroom. You could hear the noise of the door being slammed shut. It actually shook the house.

My father let go of Jesse, shoving him forward next to me. I turned to my dad, not meeting his angry glare, "I'm sorry…" I whispered. What else could I have said? There were no more words I could say to make things better.

My father ignored me, walking through Jesse and me like we were invisible.

My hands started shaking in fury. Jesse went to touch my shoulder but I shrugged away, "Not now," I mumbled. I was beyond rage. For her to tell me I had to get rid of my baby just like that was wrong. It was me and Jesse's child, not hers. We were to decide its fate, not her.

I looked up at Jesse and Alexis, "I think you both should go."

Alexis nodded. She didn't come up and give me her usual goodbye hug. She didn't dare touch me. She just said "Bye," and walked out of the house. Jesse had done the same, following Alexis out the door, leaving me in the empty living room with nothing but angry parents in the back.

There was nothing left for me to do but go up to my room and cry. Cry and puke in the trash can. It sounded much better than standing here. So I walked over to what looked like a closet door, but it lead up a flight of stairs to my room. I walked up them quickly and then ran to my bed were I buried my head in my pillow and drowned in my misery.

I knew I would have to get use to being in this room of mine, because I was going to be cooped up in here for a long time.

X-X-X-X-X

Kikuchan: oh dramaaaaaa!!

Jaden: people like the drama. America lives off other people's pain.

Kikuchan: That is true! That is y we have Dr. Phil and the Real World!

Jaden: speaking of Dr. Phil, it's on right now.

Kikuchan: damn!! We gotta go watch it! The transsexual is on today!

Judai: oh cool!!

Kikuchan: everyone please review!! Like, now!


	3. Abortion Shmortion!

**Ho my god! (that's right I said 'Ho' lol) it's been a month since I've last updated this bitch! What da fuck?? (Sorry had a cussing spree there) Sorry people the time has flown by! I seriously thought I updated this a week ago, shows you how slow I am. I hope yal r still alive! HELLO!!!! ya I think a few of you are. **

**Oh FWI, those of you who do not know I have a new story out called Love Has No Boundaries. Those of you who have not read this need to READ IT!!!! Not putting any pressure on you or nothing...just suggesting...but seriously READ IT!!! : ) Thank yooouuuu!**

**Oh BTW my b-day was a few weeks ago. I am finally fourteen! yes!!! 4 more years until I can go to canada and get wasted! counting down the days baby! lol!**

**anyway enough with pointless shit let's get to the story!**

**Enjoy the next chapter : )**

X-X-X-X-X

I woke up the next morning to a bright light shining in my face. I cracked one eye open, my vision till blurry, to have panic rush through me. It's sunny outside. It's _never _sunny when I wake up to get ready for school. My brain quickly ran through the days of the week when I realized today was Friday. I wasn't drowsy anymore. I shot up from my bed while kicking off the sheets. I went to jump out of my bed from the sudden adrenaline in my system, but my foot got tangled in the sheets and I fell right on my face, half my body still on the bed.

I groaned and rubbed my head, "Dammit…"

With my body still in the awkward and uncomfortable position, I reached to grab the clock on my nightstand. I yanked it towards me while flipping over on my back. I stared at the red digital numbers of the clock that read _9:15. _I was two hours late to school.

No point in rushing to get there I'm already so late. Why hadn't Mom woke me up like she does every morning? Did she go to work early today? No, she couldn't have. Being at work at five-thirty in the morning would just be bizarre for someone who worked at Jared. _The Galleria of Jewelry_. Unless some guy decides they want to marry their girlfriend at five in the morning and I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen often.

So, there is no excuse for her. I'm gonna march down stairs and get her on the phone and ask her if she forgot she had a son or she was plain stupid enough to forget I had school on Fridays.

I sighed and flipped my legs off the bed and rolled on my shoulder, jumping to my feet. I fixed my shirt and stopped for a moment. I lifted up my shirt, revealing my stomach. I ran my fingers up and down my belly trying to feel a bump. I glanced over at the full body mirror on my door and stared at my stomach. I squinted my eyes at my reflection in the mirror. I tilted my head from side to side, rubbed my stomach some more, then turned my body all around to conclude that there was a bump. It wasn't that big but I could see it.

I didn't know whether to jump for joy or throw my shoe at the mirror.

I probably wanted to throw the shoe more. _A lot _more. If it wasn't for this baby my life would have been fine right now. There wouldn't be drama, there wouldn't be chaos, there wouldn't be worry, there wouldn't be anything but peace.

Now I was panicking again. What am I gonna do if I keep this baby? What am I gonna do for nine months? I obviously can't go to school, so many questions, so many snickers, so many disgusted or maybe even curious faces. Not to mention this is suppose to be a _secret _from the public. If I go walking around with this huge baby belly there will be so much media attention. I'd probably be famous. They might invite me to go on Ellen.

I didn't want that kind of attention on me. I'd be on the news and God knows what Nancy Grace would say about this. Suddenly, I was very afraid. There was no way I could do this.

Maybe abortion was the better choice. No, no, no! They are brainwashing you, Jaden! This is their plan, they want you to freak out under all the pressure. Well, guess what? I'm not going to freak out! Come on, have some balls! So what if you're famous and your face is on every news channel? So what if you're invited on talks shows like Ellen, or Dr. Phil, or Opreah, or 2020 with Barbara Walter? So what if people make fun of you or looking at you like you're some freak of nature? You can handle it! Right…?

Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!

Oh, I can't keep thinking about this! I'm going to have an ulcer!

I opened the door that led downstairs so I didn't have to stare at myself anymore. I walked down the stairs listening to see if my mom was home. It was silent until I heard the sound of the television coming from the kitchen. Yep, she was home.

I took long strides to the kitchen, ready to start shouting at her as soon as I set foot in there. When I made it there my mom was sitting at the kitchen table with her coffee watching the morning news. She was still in her robe which set off a red flag immediately. She should ready for work by now.

I stood there in the kitchen doorway staring at my mom until she finally looked at me. She didn't say anything and I just shrugged, "So, you forget what day it is?"

She didn't say anything and turned her head away from me, like an annoying little school girl. God, my mom could be so immature! But, I guess she has a reason. She's still mad about the whole pregnancy ordeal.

"You're just going to ignore me?"

"No," she said harshly while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, then, could you answer my question?"

My mom whipped her head around to face me. Her dark stare made me step back. "I know what day it is!" She yelled out of no where, "You're not going to school." Then, she snapped her head back to the television.

Sometimes I wonder if my mother is human…

"Why?" I questioned.

"You have an appointment with your doctor today."

I knew it was going to be something like that. I wasn't too worried about it really. He would just tell me what I already know and crush my mother's dreams of hoping it wasn't true. That's the only reason we're going, so my mother can have reassurance.

Too bad her dreams would be crushed. There was no mistaken that I was pregnant. The symptoms were there, the belly was there, and I knew for a fact that I was. No matter how much she or I try to deny it, this baby was coming…at least I hoped.

"Well, quit standing around and go get ready," she snipped.

I hesitated where I stood. My eyes stared at my mother in slits. Her attitude was starting to irritate me. If I wasn't afraid of getting slapped I would tell her to calm the fuck down, but since I was I kept my mouth shut. My mom just needed to take a breather and think instead of acting on her emotions, like she does all the time. Really, you'd think she was the one pregnant.

Seeing I wasn't budging from my place in the doorway, my mom's eyes flickered to me, "You have something to say?"

I sucked on my lower lip and stared at her hatefully for another second or two. Then, I hung my head and shook it, "No_p_e." I said, popping the P. I hit the doorframe lightly and walked off into the living room.

I walked, rather quickly, to my room, my hands in fists from the anger raging inside of me that threatened to explode. I didn't know if that anger was directed towards my mother or me. It might have been both. My mother for being so melodramatic about all of this or me and my stupidity for letting this happen. Whichever it was it was eating at me.

Getting into my room the first thing I did was throw a shirt that had been lying on the floor for a few days on my mirror. I didn't want to look at myself right now. I might really follow through with throwing my shoe at my reflection, being too disgusted with myself to stare any longer.

I realized that I was more frustrated with myself than I thought. Soon I was pacing around my room rather than getting ready to go. I would stop every now and then to breathe and run my hands through my hair, or pull, whichever I felt like doing and try to hold back screaming at myself.

Finally I _needed _to look at myself. I needed to take a good look at that person staring back at me. I needed to know I wasn't as horrible as I thought. I stomped over to my mirror and ripped off my shirt and flung it across the room. I slammed my hands on both sides of the mirror and gazed at myself with extreme curiosity.

I stared into my eyes with hatred, seeing the arrogance and stupidity that has gotten me into this mess, but I stared at my slightly swollen stomach with soft, caring eyes, the eyes of a nurturer. I couldn't pinpoint what I felt towards myself. Was it an understanding agony? Or was it just pure, dark hatred? I didn't know and I wasn't sure I'd ever would.

I knew staring at myself trying to figure it out wouldn't make the situation go away. Whatever I felt was pointless. The only thing that mattered now was the slowly growing baby in my stomach. I just need to suck up all my feelings and figure out a solution. Wallowing in my misery wasn't going to help anyone.

I couldn't look at myself anymore. I was just a mass ball of emotions that I couldn't figure out. I would describe it as a Rubik's cube. No matter how much time I spend trying to figure it all out I'm just messing it up more than it already is. It's just frustrating and I'll eventually give up.

I considered sending that to Reader's Digest.

I turned away from the mirror and focused back on getting ready to go to the doctor's. I scrambled through my drawers and pulled clothes off my hangers until finally I just threw on a pair of jeans. Who cares what I look like? I'm going to a doctor's office.

I at least grabbed my Old Flame Billabonghat, the one thing I can't go anywhere without. My dad calls it my "gangster hat" because he thinks any flat-billed hats are what black people wear. I always thought my dad was the biggest racists in the world and that he'll get his ass kicked one of these days. Maybe I could give him a little lesson and drop him off in the heart of downtown. Then let's see how confident he'll feel then.

I adjusted my hat to the side and smoothed out my shirt and I was ready to leave. I didn't bother looking in the mirror to see how I looked. Mostly because I didn't care and I didn't want to try peering into my soul again. So I headed right for the door and I started walking down my stairs.

When I got downstairs my mother was already waiting, fully dressed to impress (like always) her long, flowing dark brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, and twirling her car keys around her finger. My mother was a beautiful woman, no doubt about it. My father is the same – no not a beautiful woman! – but a handsome man.

To make it easy my mom looks like regular Diane Lane and my dad looks like Rob Lowe and this is not stretching the truth. I was just born into a good-looking family. Even my grandma when she was younger she looked _exactly _like Joan Jett.

When Jesse first came to my house to meet my family he even proceded to shout, "No wonder why you have such good looks!"

Yep, that's just my family for you. It's kind of like a bad Tootsie Pop, good on the outside but when you get inside it's bad news. Ha, yet another awesome comparison by me! I'm on fire!

"You gonna just stand there or are we gonna get going?" My mother asked with that irritating voice of hers.

"Yeah, yeah," I said and walked past her.

My mother quickly spun on her heel to face me as I walked to the door, "Are you giving me attitude?"

I sighed, "No, Mom."

"Better not be," She mumbled and started stomping on her high heels behind me.

We stepped out the front door and my mom shut it and locked it before following me to the car. Today was rather sunny, too sunny actually. The light shined it my eyes so bright I thought I was going to be sick. (Oh, please don't be sick. I've been sick enough already.) Mother Nature was not matching my mood today. I'd probably feel a tad bit better if it was dreary, cold, cloudy, rainy, something other than sunshine and blue skies.

I didn't even make it to the car before the bright light finally got to me. My stomach churned violently and I lurched over and vomited in the garden.

My mom groaned, "Oh, come on Jay! My flowers!"

"Sorry!" I snapped in a raspy voice, "I can't really control it!"

My mom rubbed her fingers on her temples, "Breathe, Lisa…" She mumbled to herself and other things to calm herself down. She waved her hand to tell me to get going, "Just get in the car, Jaden."

I spit in the attempt of getting the nasty taste out of my mouth and it failed miserably. I decided making my mouth taste any better was useless so I just started walking towards the car, my mom following me with her face pinched in disgust.

I ignored my mother's expression and got in the car without saying a word. I put my feet up on the dashboard and slouched in my seat, crossing my arms against my chest. I knew it drove my mom crazy when I sat like this.

My mom opened the car door and plopped into her seat. She slammed the door shut in fury, hoping that I noticed, but I didn't really care. She started the car and slammed the car in reverse, hoping I noticed that too, again, didn't care. My mother is the type of person to display her anger so people could see and acknowledge it. I think it's just how all women are.

We started driving down the road faster than necessary (another display of emotions) neither one of us saying a word. I was mostly focusing on controlling my stomach. My mom would be insanely pissed if I barfed in her car. So I pulled down my hat so that the bill covered my eyes from the sunlight. That would at least hold over the queasiness until we get to the doctor's office.

Even getting to sleep in this morning I was beyond tired. I wasn't sure if this was just being a teenager or pregnancy symptoms, but whichever it was I was drop-dead sleepy. It was weird actually. I usually don't need a lot of sleep but lately I've been so tired. I was pretty sure it was pregnancy symptoms, but it was just strange. I didn't like being drowsy all the time. It makes me feel slow and weak. I couldn't _imagine _carrying around a baby and how tiring that would be.

Then I had a brain storm. Maybe this is why God created pregnancy symptoms, it's like training. It prepares you for what's coming ahead. Double the grogginess, double the weight, double the food, and double the bitchyness. It makes sense now. Thank you God, you've been helping so much lately! (That was sarcasm.)

As we were driving I got even sleepier. I decided a little power snooze wouldn't hurt. It would be twenty minutes until we actually reach the doctor's office so I'll get some sleep in. So, I slid my eyes close and let sleep overcome me.

I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness for about ten minutes until something woke me. I didn't open my eyes right away. I didn't want to wake up. It felt so nice to sleep and now something has to wake me? The least _someone _could do for me was let me get some damn sleep!

I groaned and slowly opened one eye. My gaze met my mother's. Surprisingly she wasn't glaring, but actually her eyes hinted a feeling of worry. What was she so worried about?

She didn't give me enough time to ask what was wrong before she started speaking. Her voice was stern and completely serious, unlike her eyes. "You know that you might very well be getting an abortion today, right?"

"No I'm not," I said groggily.

"Jaden," she said softly, "You have to face facts now. Abortion is your only option."

"What happened to the phrase 'Adoption should always be an option'?" I asked smugly. I wasn't going to let my mom win this argument. No way in hell.

My mother's eyes glance at my stomach for the slightest second and then pulled away, "That's my grandchild you know. I care about it too."

"So you'd rather kill your grandchild than let it live? Oh, you're a great grandparent," I said sarcastically.

"So you'd rather live your life knowing you have a kid but you have no idea where he or she is?" She asked in a forceful voice, ready for a debate, "You know kids now in days, they will track you down, Jaden. When they finally meet you and ask you to be apart of your life what are you gonna say?"

I was silent. I hate to admit she had a point.

"Then you have that emotional scar on both you and them all of your lives. They will grow up knowing that you didn't want them. Do you know how _awful _that would feel? Wouldn't you rather save them from having that kind of life? I know you wouldn't want your child to feel that kind of pain."

No, I wouldn't. But I would _never _want to go on knowing I killed my child instead of giving it a chance at life. I'd rather have them living and having a life than none at all.

"Mom, if we kill"-I winced at the word-"the baby we'd be murders! We'd render a child a chance at life. That worse than not knowing where they are or what they're doing!"

"We're not murders, Jaden, we're doing this for the baby's best interest."

"Mom, seriously, if a serial killer told everyone that he killed all of his victims because 'it was in their best interest' you really think it would make a difference? No, his butt is still going to jail! So, when you're telling people that you killed your grandchild because 'Oh, it was in their best interest' you think they will consider for a second that was okay?"

My mom went to go say something but closed her mouth when she realized she had nothing to say to that. I watch her expression twist into thought. She knew I was right and I knew she was right. Both things are wrong so there is only one solution to avoid any emotional scars.

"Now…" I trailed off, "…if you just let me keep the baby-"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" I snapped, "It's the only way to avoid any future mishaps!"

My mother started shaking her head furiously, "No, no, no, you are not, under any circumstances, keeping that child. End of discussion."

"No this discussion is still open for argument. Listen, Mom, Jesse said he was willing to give parenting a try-"

Once again my mother interrupted me, "There is no _trying _in parenting. This isn't a sport, you can't just try and quit whenever you feel like it. You _are _a parent from the time that child is born to the moment you die."

"I know that, Mom! Jesse will be a great parent. He's more than willing to be one."

"Even if he is a good parent, there is no way I would let you raise a kid at sixteen. You are still immature, have no job, no responsibility, still in school, have no money and me and your father are not paying for your child, and do I have to even mention your condition?"

"What about my condition?" I grumbled.

My mother inhaled a deep breath, then exhale, "Jaden, you're very special. Do you have any idea the attention you will get if you do go through with the pregnancy? You know what will happen?"

I shivered at the thought. So much public attention; television shows, news, magazines, whispers, stares, snickers…all of that will blow up in front of my face so quick I won't know how to react.

"You know what Dr. Richards said about your body. He said anyone will be willing to get their hands on your story. So many scientists have wondered if it was possible for a male to be pregnant. It is still a mass confusion for doctors who know about it. Their discovery can't come out yet. You have to remain a secret, Jaden. There are only an estimated twenty other men in the world that are like you. This pregnancy can't go on. I'm telling you it won't work!"

"I don't need an explanation!" I shouted, "I've heard it too many times already…"

My mother's stern expression suddenly turned soft and kind as she placed her hand on mine, "Jaden, I'm only saying this because I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt, baby. I know you want this child, I really do, but it just can't happen."

"What if it can?" I asked quietly.

My mother chewed on her lip and gave a sigh, "Okay, how about I make you a deal?"

My face perked a little, "I'm listening," I mumbled.

"If there is a way that you can have this baby, I'll _consider _if you can have it or not."

"You better start considering now because if the doctor says I can I wanna hear your answer right then and there."

She sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you."

By the time we had ended our conversation we were already pulling into the doctor's office. It was a big sign off the highway that said _William Richards MD __Obstetrician/Gynecologist. _You really couldn't miss it. It was a nice little building. It was an oddball compared to the rest of the tall buildings that looked like they reached the sky.

We parked our car right in front of the door but didn't get out. I was ready to go inside and get this over with but my mom on the other hand needed her breathing time. She sat in her seat and started giving herself a pep talk, "Everything's going to be okay....everything's going to be okay…_you're _going to be okay..." No she isn't going to be okay if she starts freaking out when we're not even inside yet.

When she was almost to the point of hyperventilation she stopped and took a deep, calming breath and got out of the car quicker than I expect. I sighed and got out of the car and stepped out into the terrible sunlight. I pulled my hat down farther. Oh, God don't puke now. You already embarrass yourself enough,

I walked at a fast pace to the door my mom was holding open for me. I stepped into the waiting room which was painted a cream color (which I thought was way too comforting) and every-color-of-the-rainbow chairs that lines up across the wall. I could tell Dr. Richards didn't really care about impressing his patience on his decorating skills. Everything here was miss-matched and out of date. I would definitely consider calling Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.

I went and sat in this really nasty, worn mint green colored chair while my mom when to the front desk to sign her in. Yeah, I said _her _not _me. _Well, this is very simple to explain, you see since this is a gynecologist and I am suppose to be a secret my mom signs in like she's the one getting the check up. So this avoids all the awkward and baffled looks when the nurse calls back a boy to visit, what my mother calls, the V-J Doctor. The doctor highly recommended we do this for the safety purposes.

But I think the secretary is starting to catch onto something because last time she asked, "Your son is always with you when you come for a check up. If you don't mind me asking, why does he come with you?"

Oh, you'll love this, my mom's response was, "Well, I'm always fretting that I'm pregnant, but you know something, all the men I sleep with leave and I never see them again after I tell them I need to see the gynecologist to be sure or not. Weird, right? So I have my son come with me instead because, of course, I need a male at my side when they check my Who-Ha to see if there is anything in there! It's traditional!"

At this point the secretary thinks my mom is completely insane and stops asking any further questions. I actually had to go outside because I was laughing so hard. So after my mom signed herself in today the secretary looked over at me and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

I gave a sarcastic smile and a thumbs up.

My mom came and sat next to me in a sickly bright orange chair. "That lady thinks I'm the biggest whore," she breathed while looking through her purse and pulled out her lipstick and compact mirror.

"I think she feels sorry for me," I said, trying to fight back a grin.

"I'd feel sorry too," she said while applying her lipstick and gazing into her mirror as she puckered her lips.

I chuckled, but made sure the secretary didn't see.

We sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes. I sat there staring at the fish tank in the corner of the room (the water was just so clear it was amazing) and my mom flipped through a _People _magazine and every now and then she'd kick me leg and say, "Oh my God you will never guess what Britney did this time!" I wasn't paying attention but all I heard was "crazy" and "tried to beat someone with an umbrella." Surprise, surprise.

After those long ten minutes a nurse finally came through the door and glanced down at her clipboard, "Lisa."

"Let's go see if I'm pregnant," she said jokingly and threw her magazine on the table. We both stood up and walked through the door into the back of the office, which was a maze of hallways. For such a small place it was surprisingly big on the inside.

"Please follow me," the nurse said in a sing-song voice. She was a small woman with a small perky voice.

We walked behind the nurse, slowly and slowly the anxiety started getting tenser until the point my mom was hyperventilating again and I started sweating something fierce. It seemed like we were walking for hours until finally we got to a room that read 110 (that was my new unlucky number.) The nurse opened the door for us and said, "Doctor Richards with be in to see you shortly."

We walked into the rather small room and the nurse shut the door. What really would have fit was if she shut the door and started laughing manically and said, "Welcome to the jungle! You're gonna die!"

I shook my head. I was starting to go crazy, like Britney Spears. My mom went and sat in a chair in the corner of the room and I sat in the big leather chair with really intimidating, pointy equipment surrounding it. I squirmed in the chair nervously. I didn't like being surrounded by these shiny pointy things! I saw this one thing that caught my eye, this really long, white stick that really wasn't pointy but enough to scare me.

I picked up the long white stick and stared at it with wide eyes. I shoved it out so my mother could see, "What the hell is this?!" I shrieked

"Oh, the doctor shoves that up you to get a picture of the baby."

"Are they gonna use this for me?!"

"More than likely."

I gulped. I want out of here!

"What really puzzles me is how they're going to get the inside of you." My mother commented, "You don't have that quality about you. Maybe they'll put it in the other way."

"Mom!" I shouted, "Will you _please_ stop?"

"Sorry, honey, I'm just curious. I never thought we'd get to this point of your life."

"Well you can ask the doctor!"

My stomach started twisting and churning again and I thought I was going to be sick, but I realized it was just nerves. I started looking all around the room for objects that looked like lethal weapons and I found quite a few. I'd always asked, "What's that?!" or "Holy crap look how long that needle is!" or "Are they gonna use that on me?!"

I was having a panic attack. I was surprised my mom didn't come over and slap me out of my diluted senses. But we didn't get to that point because the doctor came in right before I was to the half way point of a heart attack.

He came in all smiles, which irritated me to no end because _**this was not a happy time for me! **_Try to control your mood swings, Jaden. You don't want to go all postal on the doctor.

"Jaden, I was a little taken back when I saw your name on my list for appointments."

Not as much as I was, doc! I took a mental deep breath and tried to calm myself again.

Doctor Richards was a movie-star handsome kind of gorgeous. His hair flowed around his ears and eyes, mostly a mop of blonde hair. His hair reminded me of wheat since it was so blonde it was almost white. His blue eyes were beautiful. It was the first thing you noticed about him. I hate to admit that his eyes were prettier than Jesse's. Doctor Richards is the gynecologist every woman in town came to visit because they were "pregnant" or had "vaginal problems".

If my mom didn't love my dad so much she'd probably have an affair with the man. I think everyone thought that.

Doctor Richards started flipping through his clipboard while my mom stared at him like a blind man seeing sun for the first time. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ah," he said with a smile, "No wonder." Doctor Richards placed his clipboard on the desk beside him, "It seems you have the wrong date, Mrs. Yuki. Jaden isn't supposed to come in until next month."

My mom snapped out of her trance and suddenly became very nervous, "Um, yes, Doctor Richards, about that…"

Dr. Richards glanced at me and then back at my mother, his voice turned sharp, not angry, but alert, "Is something strange going on with Jaden's development?"

My mom didn't even look at the doctor. She just played with her fingers as she spoke in a small voice, "Doctor Richards…Jaden's pregnant…"

Doctor Richards's handsome features suddenly turned hard and stiff. I'm sure that was something he hadn't expect coming. It took him a minute to get what my mother had said and after that he could only nod.

Dr. Richards cleared his throat and started speaking again, "Oh, well, this is defiantly a surprise. So…um…how did he find out?"

My mother shrugged and turned her head to face me, "Give him the story."

Like my mother I didn't look at the doctor. I spoke softly, all sign of confidence gone, "My friend works at the Corner Store and he let me have a free pregnancy test. When I got out of the bathroom and waited it said I was pregnant."

Doctor Richards's eyes were wide, "This friend of yours knows?"

I nodded, "He found out by accident. But, he's a good friend and he hasn't told anyone and I don't think he ever will."

I could tell Doctor Richards was a little angry at me for that one. He straightened his coat and raked his hands through his blonde locks, "Alright, how far along are you?"

"A little over a month I would say."

"Well we're going to know for sure."

Oh, God here comes the dreaded white stick!

Doctor Richards pulled out the chair from under the desk and sat on it, wheeling around grabbing all the equipment he needed, like the white stick. He snatched white gloves out of his drawer and snapped them onto his hands. Then grabbed, what looked like, a toothpaste bottle, but I knew it wasn't toothpaste. Finally he grabbed the stick, I hated that stick! (As if I didn't make that clear already.)

He then wheeled his chair back over to his desk. Dr. Richards set his tools down and grabbed a black pen out of his glass bottle on the desk. He flipped papers around in his clipboard and pulled out a manila folder that had my name, _Jaden Yuki_, printed on it. He opened the folder and started scribbling his black pen on it and called back to me, "I need you to strip down to just your shirt. There's a sheet beside your chair, you can use that to cover yourself with."

I did as the doctor said. I hopped off the table and kicked off my shoes and socks in the process. I stood up and started unbuttoning my pants. I zipped them down and was about ready to pull my pants down but I felt my mom's gaze on me. I turned around to face her and gave her a look that said "Privacy, please!"

She just laughed and turned her head away.

I shook my head and pulled down my pants along with my boxers. I felt a little weird standing around with no pants on so I quickly reached for the baby blue sheet that was folded beside the giant leather chair. I wrapped it around myself and I felt a little bit better, but still exposed.

I got back on the chair and started fixing the sheet since it was so big it started swallowing me. I had won the fight with the sheet before Dr. Richards pushed his chair over to me, scary tools in hand.

"Relax, Jaden, it's not going to hurt you."

"I am relaxed."

Doctor Richards gave a small laugh, "Then why are you trying to rip my chair apart?"

I blinked, "Huh?" I saw him point to both my hands that were gripping the leather so tight that my fingernails were starting to puncture it. I felt a little embarrassed and I quickly let go, my hands shaking, "Sorry," I mumbled, balling my hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

"It's fine. I get it a lot."

"I'm sure…"

"Okay, I need you to prop your feet up on these"-he pointed to two bars that stood tall from both sides of me-"and we'll check to see if you're having a baby or not."

Sounds like fun.

I held my breath as I propped my feet on the steel bars that cradled my feet. I felt myself blushing madly when my legs were spread apart. Oh, what a priceless Christmas card this would be. I was mostly embarrassed because my mom came behind Dr. Richards to witness the miracle! I have an audience. We should sell tickets.

Dr. Richards unscrewed the bottle of "toothpaste" and squeezed it on the white stick of death. He warned me that this would be very cold. Thanks for the warning, doc.

Oh, but it was cold. I felt it push in and I shivered from the odd feeling. I didn't really hurt, it was just very uncomfortable.

"See, Jaden, I told you he would use the other way," my mom chimed.

I put my hands on my face, "Please, shut up Mom."

"I'm just saying…"

Doctor Richards reach over and turned on the monitor that was right beside me. I knew this must be an ultrasound or something so I tried to search through hazy picture to find some sign of my baby, but I couldn't find anything. I didn't know whether to feel joy and hurt if I found that I was having no baby and the bump I saw on my stomach was just my imagination running wild on me.

"Where is it?" My mother asked.

Doctor Richards reached out his finger and pointed to a spot on the monitor, "Right there, see that little flicker? That's the embryo."

My eyes grew wide with fascination. I pulled my hand up and touched the screen, "That's it?" I whispered. I felt a warmth growing inside me. I really was carrying a baby inside of me. _My _baby…Jesse's baby…our baby…

My mother, on the other hand, didn't seem all too thrilled about this. I saw her eyes watering. I wasn't sure if it was stress about making the choice of this child living or dying, maybe it was happiness but I didn't stick with that, or maybe she was just overwhelmed.

Doctor Richards let us look at the unborn child for a little while longer before pull the white stick, which I didn't think of so deadly anymore, out of me. He reached over and grabbed a towel he had set on the tray that carried all the equipment and wiped of the miracle stick. That evil thing had shown me my baby and I didn't think of it as a monster anymore.

"Alright," he said while pulling off his gloves and throwing them in the trash can, "so, I need to discuss some important matters with you on this whole preganacy thing and then you're free to go."

As Doctor Richards was gathering his papers my mother asked him the question that burned my ears, "Um…Doctor…is it possible to give Jaden an abortion today?"

My body stiffened. I waited for the doctor's response.

Doctor Richards stood up from his chair, clipboard and my folder in his hand, "It's possible. We could actually give him an abortion in twenty minutes if you're willing to wait that long."

Don't get sick…

"Okay…" my mother trailed off, "…what if Jaden was to have this baby?"

"Well," he said, "That's what I was going to discuss with you. If Jaden does have this baby he is to not go to school at his three month mark. This is to be kept from the public at all costs and that means home schooling until the baby is born and his stomach swells down."

So, what I'm supposed to be under a rock for six months?

"What about actually giving birth?" My mother asked.

"Simple, really. We do a C-section."

"Oh. Is it possible to give birth naturally?"

Doctor Richards shook his head, "If Jaden was to give birth naturally, and I hate to say this Mrs. Yuki, he would die."

My mother made a weird noise in the back of her throat. I felt nausea shoot up to my brain at a hundred miles and hour and slowly float back down. I could…die?

"Don't be alarmed," Doctor Richards said quickly, "the chances of that happening are very slim."

My mom's body was still as tense as it was before.

"The abortion is still up for grabs though. I'll let you think your options over and when I come back you give me your answer, alright?"

"Yes…" My mother said quietly.

Doctor Richards fixed his tie, "Well, if you'll excuse me." He walked to the door, opened it, and closed it shut softly. Now it was just me and my mother, and we didn't need to discuss our options here, I knew her answer.

"Mom, you heard what he said, it's very slim."

"No," she said harshly.

"Mom, please!"

"I said no!" She hollered, "He said you have a chance! I don't care if it's 0.1 percent chance if there's a possibility of you _dying _I'm sorry Jaden, you are not having this baby."

"Please!" I begged, "Mom, he'll take care of me! He's one of the best doctors around. He knows what he's doing."

"Jaden, he has never dealt with male pregnancies before. He knows the breakdown of it, but when it comes to actually going through with it, he's never done that before, never!"

"If you don't trust him then why is he my doctor?" I asked.

"I do trust him, Jaden!" She protested "It's that baby I don't trust!"

"The baby is fine! It's you that has the problem!" I snapped at her. "You're so paranoid that I won't be a good parent and that I'm not responsible, but when have I ever let you down, Mom? When have I ever made the wrong decision?"

"Having sex would be one."

"Forget the pregnancy stuff, just focus on everything else!"

My mom breathed heavily out her nose. She stood there for a minute, not saying anything. She stared intensively at me, like she was peering into my very being, and I was returning the favor.

When she still looked unsure I started throwing more of my achievements out there, "I've always done what you ask, I always get the grades, I'm always home on time, I'm looking for a job, I settled for your junky car! What else have you asked from me and I haven't done?"

My mom crossed her arms across her chest and mumbled something under her breath.

My eyes narrowed at her, "What was that?"

"Nothing," she grumbled.

"Tell me, now."

She sighed angrily, "I said 'I wonder what Jaylene would say to you right now'."

I went dangerously silent after her comment. Every muscle in my body tensed up. God, what would she say to me? Why was I even asking myself? Of course she would agree with me. If she was in the same situation she would stand up for her child!

"She would be siding with me," I said through gritted teeth, "Jaylene would never back down if it came to her baby. I know her. She wouldn't just let someone kill off her child."

My mother looked at me up and down for a few moments, then, to my surprise, she grinned, "I think she would have, too."

My eyes grew wide, "What are you saying?"

She sighed, "What I'm saying is that you're right. Your father and I are always proud of you. You're such a good kid and you couldn't make me any happier. I'm just…scared…"

"I am too, Mom…"

"I just don't want to see my baby having a baby of their own at such a young age." My mother gave a hurtful smile and her voice turned enthusiastic, "You should be out exploring the world! You should enjoy life before having kids! You don't want to have this much responsibility now, when you're barely out of high school!"

"I know, Mom, I know. But things just didn't work out they way they were planned."

"I guess not…" She went quiet for only a few seconds before speaking again, "I've made my decision …and I'll give you and Jesse two months after the baby is born to prove yourselves responsible enough to keep it. If you disappoint me I will put the baby up for adoption, you good on that?"

I nodded, "Yes, yes!"

"Okay, then."

Right on time, the doctor poked his head through the door and when he saw that we weren't killing each other over this, he walked in.

"So, have we made a decision yet?"

My mom nodded, "Yes, we have. You can cancel that abortion appointment, we won't be needing it."

X-X-X-X-X

Kikuchan: ha ha! we win!

Jaden: Score 1 for us!

Kikuchan: that would suck if you got an abortion. That would have totally killed my story!

Jaden: You're the one writing it though….

Kikuchan: sometimes my characters turn against me!

Jaden: oh, yes, I no the feeling –looks around-

Kikuchan: okay! Next chapter we will be going a month into the FUTURE!!

Jaden: yes, yes, in the next chapter Jesse-

Kikuchan: -covers Jaden's mouth- Shh! Remember, you can't give the next chapter out! We have to torture these people into wanting more. Do you not understand the fanfiction way?!

Jaden: -pulls hand off of mouth- you're evil!

Kikuchan: no my friend I'm just…no wait…yep I am evil! Review or I will unleash my evilness on you! Which includes strapping you in a chair while a saggy old man gives you a lap dance! Muhahaha!


	4. Racing Hormones

**Hayyy!! Guess what everybody? I updated before I hit a month! **

**Crowd: -cheers- **

**I know! This is a big step for me. I usually procrastinate longer than this, but I surprised myself. What this has been twenty days? Wow! That's early! I've only went through one menstrual cycle in this time period. Usually I go through two, but this! This is an accomplishment! I saw it's time to throw a fiesta! **

**-plays Livin' La Vida Loca and dances- Arrrriba! Arrriba! Que pator! **

**Okay, you all read this chapter while I go and beat the crap out of a piñata. Hasta luego!**

**Disfrute! (Enjoy!)**

X-X-X-X-X

_--_

_One Month Later…_

_Jaden – two and a half months into pregnancy_

_--_

With being pregnant I thought I knew all the pregnancy symptoms, such as strange food cravings, aches, pains, nausea, and having to pee more than usual, but I never knew that pregnancy would affect hormones as well. If you didn't get that let me say it more bluntly: I am hornier than a porcupine! It's so strange! I mean, I thought pregnancy would make me lose interest, but now I want to have sex with Jesse _all the time_. My libido is on cloud nine right now and I actually had to Google search if being as horny as I was is natural. Apparently, it happens to a lot of women, but mostly they're just sickened.

It's been out of control though. You have _no _idea. So, let me give you guys a few flashbacks of the past month when my hormones were spiraling out of control.

_--_

_**Three Weeks Ago…**_

"_Jesse," I said his name with a commanding tone. _

_He was shoving his books in his locker to get ready to go to lunch when he turned to face me. As soon as his eyes connected with mine I did a Spiderman leap onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. Jesse was completely caught off guard so his arms were flying around and his eyes were as huge as baseballs. After about three seconds he got what was happening and stumbled his way into the storage room (with me still attached) and slammed the door shut with his back._

_Behind the closed door all you could here was rattling and crashing, then followed by my screaming. _

_--_

That was one of the most uncomfortable places to do something like that in. My head was banging against a shelf and a can of Lysol fell and hit me in the forehead. The next place was a little more practical.

--

_**Two weeks ago…**_

"_Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" _

"_Uh, ya, I'll take a number twelve with a Coke, no fries. And uh…" Jesse trailed off and peered over his shoulder, "What do you want?" _

"_You." I climbed over the seat and wedged myself on top of Jesse. I crashed our lips together while pulling down the lever on the side of the car seat so we were lying on top of each other. We were squirming around like animals. Jesse's foot kept on hitting the horn on the steering wheel. Jesse couldn't even comprehend what to do before I shoved my tongue down his throat. _

"_Sir? Sir, are you still there?" The McDonalds employee called from the intercom. _

_I think she knew what was going on when she peered out the window to see our car shaking like there was an earthquake. _

--

Okay, McDonalds Drive-Thru, not so common, but it was better than the storage closet at school. A lot more room and much more comfortable. The next place on our exciting tour will be better.

--

_**Few days ago… **_

_I was sitting outside of the dressing room at a store at the mall. _

_You can guess where this is going, can't you?_

_I waited impatiently for Jesse to finally step out from behind that door to show his sexy and wanting self. My whole body perked up when I saw the handle of the dressing room turning. It seemed to be turning forever until Jesse finally stepped out, looking down at the new pants he was trying on. _

"_How do they look?" He asked, turning from side to side. "Too big, right?"_

_I immediately shot up from the chair and started to push Jesse pack into the dressing room. "I want those pants off!" _

_Jesse sighed as we walked into the cramped space together. He knew what was coming. He shut the door and as soon as it clicked shut we went at it. _

"_Oh! Oh God! Jesse! Jesse!" _

"_Yes sir! You are welcome!" _

"_No, no! My hair's caught in the clothes hanger! Get it out! Get it out!" _

--

Ah, memories…

Now you understand how crazy my hormones have been. It's like those little cells are on speed. So, to shorten this whole thing up, Jesse and I have had sex in every possible place in this town, except my bedroom. Yeah! You would think we would use that location more than the rest, but Jesse hasn't been allowed over to my house since that whole getting my pregnant mess. Yeah, my parents are still healing from that little incident.

But, good news! My parents aren't home tonight! They have to go to some dinner party for my dad's work, so I have the whole house to myself.

You can guess what I'll be doing and who I'm doing it with.

School had just ended and I was on my way home in Jesse's car. He just thought he was coming over to keep me company, but, boy, did I have some other plans for him. I have been holding my emotions in all day today and I as soon as I got to my house I was letting them roam free.

The whole ride home we said nothing. Jesse had his hand on my stomach while driving with the other. I had my palms on Jesse's and soaked in this peaceful moment, since I haven't had a normal and relaxing day in I don't know how long. My days are now filled with worry. I wonder how I'm going to take care of my child. I consider the future for it, not having a female role model in its life. I unwillingly imagine what my life would be like if the public found out about me. I think about what I'm going to do for six months since I'm basically going to be a slug trapped in my house. It's very stressful and very overwhelming.

If that wasn't enough on my shoulders I have another thing that haunts me, every time I go to sleep. Every night I have a dream. I see a beautiful little girl staring up at me with emerald eyes that remind me of Jesse. Her hair is several shades of brown, like mine, and she's holding a teddy bear. She looks at me curiously and asks, "Daddy, where is my mommy?" My heart aches because I know that day will come when they ask and I won't know how to answer them.

"Jaden," I hear Jesse call my name and I snap out of my unwanted thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

I turned my head to face him and replace my worried expression with a look of confusion, "No. Why are you asking?"

"Because you're crushing my hand," he said with a hint of pain in his voice.

My eyes flickered down to Jesse's hand and it's turning white from how hard I was squeezing on it. "Oh!" I gasp, releasing his hand. Jesse started opening and closing his palms, trying to get the feeling back in them. "I'm sorry! I didn't know I was squeezing it!"

"It's okay, Jaden. Don't worry about it."

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. I didn't want to whine to Jesse about my thoughts and feelings. He already has enough to worry about. _He doesn't want to be a father_, I kept telling myself. I wanted this baby and he's just going along with what I want. He wants to see my happy, even if it means going along with something he doesn't want. It made me feel guilty, depriving Jesse of the rest of his young, teenaged years to be a father of a child he might not even want.

I bit my tongue though. Of course, I would eventually question Jesse on how he felt about this baby, but right now just didn't seem like the right time. I didn't want to ruin my one harmonious moment because I can't put my feelings aside and enjoy the peace. But, just because I could push my worries away didn't mean Jesse could.

"Jaden, are you sure you're alright?" Jesse questioned with obvious concern.

"Yeah," I lied. "Perfectly fine!"

Jesse nodded and puckered his bottom lip thoughtfully, "Okay, but are you lying?"

I chuckled lightly, "No."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh, yeah, you are," he said in a mocking tone that irritates me to no end.

"What makes you think that I'm lying?" I asked, challenging him to a debate he's not gong to win.

Jesse howled a laugh, which I failed to see what was so funny about this. "I know you, Jaden. You really think you can pull one over on me?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Well, you can't. You're not even looking me in the eyes when you speak. That's one of the ways I can tell that you're not telling the truth. You haven't been talking much today, which is very odd. You haven't eaten at all today and since you eat everything in sight, pregnant or not, I also find that very strange. I know these things, Jaden."

I gave a troubled smile, knowing that I couldn't hide anything from Jesse so I didn't bother to continue denying his accusations. "I don't know. I've just been stressed out. There are so many things to worry about now that a baby is coming. I mean, what are we gonna do when they grow up and wonder why they don't have a mom?"

"They will have a mom."

"Who?"

Jesse smiled, "You."

"Oh, be serious!" I snapped.

Jesse started laughing like this was humorous. This wasn't the slightest bit funny. This was serious stuff. Our child could be emotionally scarred by this issue. He or she needs a mother and even though I'll be playing the part I'm not the female role model they need. God, I couldn't even imagine what I would do if we had a girl.

"It's easy for you to laugh about it. You don't even want the baby."

Jesse immediately stopped his laughing fit and gave me a look of outrage. "Is that what has been bothering you? You think I don't want the baby?"

"You don't!"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I know you don't want to be a dad. You're sixteen for Christ sake! But, I know you don't want to see me unhappy and you tend to go with whatever I want because you don't like to see me disappointed. So, why would this baby be any different?"

"Jaden, no offense, but I don't give a damn about your feelings when it comes to something this serious. This is a human life we're dealing with here. If I didn't want the kid I would tell you." Jesse gave a stressful chuckle and rubbed his hand through his mess of hair, "God, Jay, I'm aware of the situation here. I really thought you would know me better than to take this so lightly."

I sighed and placed my hand on Jesse's. He really was upset about this. His hands were tense, stiff in rage. I didn't mean to hurt him so badly. I honestly didn't think what I said was all that bad.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," I said softly.

"It's fine…"

This was strange. It's not like Jesse to get angry so easily. He's the type of person who is open about everything and is calm until the person gets their point across. Just from saying one little tick-tack sized comment he jumps the gun and gets angry. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was tugging at his conscience. Maybe the stress of the baby was getting to him, too. But, that was just an educated guess. It could be anything.

After our little outburst we didn't speak for the rest of the ride home. I was greatly relieved when we finally pulled into my driveway. Finally, I can let my plan come into action and get Jesse out of his depressed mood. Thinking of this I quickly got out of the car. I couldn't wait any longer! My hormones were about to explode and that means I go into my grumpy, pregnant self that eats everything in sight. It wasn't pretty. Actually, it was slightly disturbing.

Even though Jesse was still irritated, he did proceed to wrap his arm around the small of my back. That man cannot stand to be mad at me for long. I could murder someone and he would forgive me. I wasn't sure if that was healthy, but I didn't complain.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my house key. It was freezing outside so I made sure my key didn't get stuck in the lock….again. I turned the knob and opened the front door. We stepped into the warmth of the house and slammed the door shut. Man, I was _so _glad to be home.

We took off our jackets and Jesse helped me with mine, like a real southern gentleman would. I smiled softly at Jesse as I took his hands in my own. "I love you, you know that?"

"Surprisingly, I do." Jesse returned the smile and kissed my lips gently, "Did you know I love you, too?"

"It's kind of hard to miss," I said, a wide smile still on my face. He was amazing. I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore. My warmhearted smile twisted into a devious smirk. Without saying a word I started dragging Jesse to my bedroom.

I heard him chuckle nervously behind me, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I'm not sure Jesse really wanted to know what I had planned, but I'm sure when he figures it out he won't object. He never does. I pulled Jesse up the stairs that leads to my room and I think by then he started getting an idea of what I had up my sleeve. When we got to the top of the steps I turned on my heel to face Jesse while dragging him by his wrists.

"I think by now you know what I want to do."

"As if it wasn't obvious," Jesse stated, not as thrilled as I hoped he would be.

"So…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his, "You wanna?" I didn't give Jesse a chance to answer before I placed my lips upon his own. I wasn't aggressive about it. I was soft, tender, trying to build up the romantic mood. This wasn't like the storage closet or the dressing room. I wanted this to be natural and not sudden.

I was glad to see that Jesse was responding. He started to kiss me back, massaging his lips on mine. I felt his hands make their way up my shirt. I shiver at the touch. His hands were so cold, but so loving. I felt something wet brush against my lips and I opened my mouth just enough more Jesse's tongue to enter my mouth. As usual, the sparks started flying telling me how right this was and how it was meant to be. I pressed my tongue against Jesse's and that is when we get into a battle of dominance, but this time I decided I would let Jesse win, since I've been so controlling for the past month.

I was barely giving Jesse a fight. I wasn't even trying. He wasn't taking control at all. He wasn't putting any passion into it. Before I knew it he pulled his lips away and I was left completely confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jesse hung his head so I couldn't see his eyes, "I don't want to do this."

"You…don't? But, why not?"

"I just…" Jesse took a deep breath and gazed at me with a look of grief, "I just think we need to take a break from our physical relationship."

I was shocked and Jesse could see it. I tried to speak but everything came out as, _Uh, ah, er,_ or _huh_. This was so sudden. I thought Jesse liked having sex all the time. I mean, isn't that what everyone wants?

Jesse sighed, "Look, we've been having sex almost every day for the past month. I'm tired, Jay! I can only do it so much before I just get sick of it. Believe me, if we're doing it so much that _I _don't want to do it anymore, then we are having sex way too much."

"So…are you saying you're losing interest in me?" My voice cracked from the thought. "Because that _**better not be the case**_!" I screamed. I really need to be in control of my emotional outbursts. These mood swings were starting to become the death of me.

Jesse flinched away from me, backing himself into a corner. "No, no! I love you, Jaden! I just don't want our baby's experience in the womb just to me my genitalia coming in its face."

"You know, that would be a very good point if a baby's memory wasn't like an earthworm's! Did you know having intercourse actually helps the fetus's development? You're helping your child by having sex with me! So, get on the bed, asshole!"

Jesse put his hands out and started speaking quickly to get me to calm down, "Now, Jay, I'm just saying that our relationship has just been based only on the physical part and not on the emotional part. We need to be mentally preparing ourselves for the baby, not having sex all the time."

"We have seven more months to worry about it. I think a little detour won't hurt anything."

"No," he said sternly, "Jaden, I'm telling you right now that I'm going to take a break from this. If you're having problems…containing yourself…you're gonna have to fix it yourself."

"Oh, you _will _have sex with me," I stated and grabbed Jesse arm roughly, "I have needs and you're going to fulfill them!" I yanked Jesse towards the bed and he let out a yelp of surprise from the sudden jerk. I stomped to the bed and threw Jesse down on the mattress so he landed on his stomach. Before he could try and escape, I jumped on his back to pin him down. I was so blinded by my needs being tended to I didn't hear him wince in pain.

Jesse turned his head to the side to try and glance up at me. He spoke to me in a strained voice from my body weight crushing his back, "I know you're pregnant and all, but you're just plain crossing the line on this!"

I rested my head on Jesse's shoulder blade while slipping my hands in between his body and the mattress, holding him close to me. "Trust me, you'll be happy I did this," I whispered in his ear.

Must to my dismay, Jesse started squirming around to get free. His voice started to grow a little panicky, "Jaden, seriously, I _really _don't want to do this."

My head perked up a tad and stared, puzzled, at Jesse, "Why are you so dead-set on this? It's very…weird of you."

"I just don't want to!" Jesse yelled in desperation. You would think I was trying to kill him. "I can't do this right now."

I was silent, still continuing to stare at Jesse. I ran through possible reasons why Jesse wouldn't want to have sexual relations with me to try and find out what was really wrong with him.

He seriously is tired of sex and wants a break – Ha! No!

He is now suddenly insecure – I don't think so

He has a new phobia about people seeing him naked – Highly doubt it.

He's cheating on me and feels guilty about having sex with me knowing his a scumbag, dickhead that needs to burn in Hell – I have faith in him.

He has suddenly turned straight – Hell no.

He's having problems with his manhood – Quite possible.

"Aww," I giggle and held Jesse tighter, "Baby, it's okay that you're having problems with your manhood. I understand."

"What?" Jesse shrieked, "I'm just fine in that aspect, thank you very much!"

"You better not be cheating on me then!"

Jesse blinked at my accusations, "Are you serious? Where is this coming from?"

"Why are you changing the subject?" I questioned, on the defensive. "Tell me, Jesse, who are you screwing? Is it that kid Chazz that likes you? You can tell me. It gives me an excuse to beat his ass!"

"Jaden," Jesse said my name calmly, "I'm not cheating on you."

"Are you having insecurity problems?"

"No."

"Are you losing interest in me?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you starting to like girls?"

"No."

"Are you _positive_?"

"Yes!" Jesse groaned, "Are you done yet?"

"I'm just trying to find out why suddenly you don't want to have sex. You have never denied me, _ever_! You love it just as much as the next guy. I just find it strange. It worries me, Jesse."

Jesse closed his eyes, sighing, "Jaden, I'm just tired, okay? I want to relax and not worry about all the physical things. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. I just think it's because of me. I mean, sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for you or if I'm good-looking enough. I just want to please you in every way possible and sometimes…" I tried to hold by the swelling tears, (moods swings are taking control) "I feel like I'm failing."

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Jesse reached up and ran his finger tips across my cheek, "Listen, you're perfect in every way possible. I wouldn't change a thing about you. Baby, you could be wearing big blue blocker glasses, a huge shirt that says _AA is for quitters – drink Budweiser _and torn to shred combat pants and you'll still look sexy to me."

"That's so sweet," I cooed.

"You're personality is outgoing. You always make me laugh and I love being with you. I'm the happiest man alive to know I'm having a baby with you. So, don't you ever think you're not good enough for me, because you're perfect. Really, I think I'm the one that's not good enough for you."

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, that's cold," he laughed.

I giggled and kissed Jesse's neck tenderly, "Next time we do this, I'll remember to wear some blue blocker glasses."

"I can't think of anything sexier." Jesse commented with a grin.

I groaned as I pushed myself into a sitting position on Jesse's back, "Well, Jesse Andersen, you have gotten your wish. I will not have sex with you today. Congratulations!"

Jesse sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Remember, I'm only letting you off because you said all those nice things to me." I said while slipping my way off of Jesse. I stood up next to the bed and patted my swollen belly, "I'm getting fatter quicker than I thought. Oh, it's hard, too! Woa! I never noticed! Jess, feel this!"

I watched as Jesse struggled to get up to his knees. His face was pinched up in a pained expression as he tried to push himself up. I heard him curse under his breath as his grabbed his stomach.

My eyes widened. I took a step towards Jesse, my hands lingering to touch him, afraid I might cause further injury. "Jesse," I said in a fearful voice, "what's wrong, baby?"

"N-Nothing," He said in a strained voice.

I studied Jesse's withering and shaking body. Was this why he didn't want to have sex? He's hurt? My eyes became hard out of loving protection. "Lay down," I ordered.

"I'm okay…"

"No, you're not. Lay down."

"Jaden, I'm-"

"I said lay down!" I snapped and he followed my order without hesitation. He flopped down on his back and winced as soon as he hit the bed. "God…" He whispered in agony.

I swiftly grabbed a hold of Jesse's shirt and, just as quickly, Jesse snatched my hand. I glanced over at his pleading eyes. Never before has Jesse looked so…pathetic. If he thought that would make me stop, he was wrong. It did quite the opposite. Instead, it irked my curiosity of what just was until his shirt. Taking a deep breath, preparing myself for what I might see, I slowly lifted his shirt.

Jesse turned his head away from me and mumbled, "Don't look."

Of course, I did. I stared, incredibly furious, at the bruises on Jesse's torso that trailed to his back. They weren't even bruises. They were far worse. There was no purple or blue, just black. Like someone had spilled ink on his chest and let it dry. You have to get hit at an extreme force for bruises to turn black and only black. The only other color saw was yellow around the edges, which only made it more gruesome to look at it. It was ugly.

Without thinking, I reached down and ran my hand across one of the bigger bruises down his abdomen. I barely pushed down on it and Jesse sucked in his breath through his teeth to prevent from crying out.

I rubbed my hand across my temples, not knowing what to do. "Oh God," I groaned. I drew my other hand away from Jesse's injured body and he quickly pulled back down his shirt. I gave a scared laugh and threw my hands at my sides, "Well…were to start? Um…you could start by telling me what _exactly _you said to your father for this to happen."

Jesse was hesitant at answering the question. I gave him a few moments to prepare for his explanation. I knew he would tell me because he knew I would force it out of him if he didn't. Jesse exhaled his held breath and ran his hands through his hair, "I told him…I was moving out in a few months…to be with you."

I crossed my arms and listened further. I tried to hide the pain I felt in my heart that Jesse ended up like this because of me.

Just like Jesse, he laughed about the situation, "You know how Dad is, hates the gay community."

"What did you tell him your reason for moving out was?"

"That I couldn't take living with him and Mom anymore and that I wanted to leave to be with you."

Another wave of guilt washed through my body.

"He said, 'Oh you want to leave us, your parents, that put a roof over your head and took care of you, for your…" Jesse trailed off, thinking I'd take offense to what his asshole father had to say about me.

"Say it," I urge him on.

"'For your faggot boyfriend….'" Jesse cringed while he said it.

I smiled, "Oh, _really_?" I shook my head at how stupid people were and told Jesse to go on with his story.

"I told him straight up that I was leaving and he couldn't stop me. He said that I wasn't going to leave just so I could…" Jesse bit his lip, "…so I could suck on your dick every night." Jesse suddenly screamed and pulled at his hair, "God damn it! I hate him so much!"

I didn't try to clam him. When he got this way I just let him go. He needs to blow off some steam.

Jesse started chuckling out of pure hatred towards his parents, "I got hit with a fucking two by four! How many kids can say that about their father, huh? Oh, how Mommy just sits there and watches as he burns me with his cigarette!" Jesse even pulled up his sleeve to prove to me that he was telling the truth. I saw a red mark that was started to scab on his muscles. "Such loving parents. Did you know Dad hates me so much he pulled out a knife and told me I'm a disappointment and that he should just kill me now to end his suffering? _His _suffering?" Jesse continued to laugh as I tried not to hear it, "Oh, hate him so much. I hate him. I want him to burn in Hell."

My throat was burning from trying to hold back my tears. He was in so much pain and I could do nothing to help him. It was actually my fault because he's like this. But, I can't cry. Jesse hates it when someone feels pity towards him because of his home life.

"I can't go back there," Jesse said solemnly. "Do you have any idea what he'll do to me? He doesn't even know I'm here!"

"Jesse, do you really think I would tell you to go back there after what you showed me?"

"But I can't live here!" He protested, "He'll have the cops out looking for me. Not to mention your family doesn't need another mouth to feed."

"You'll just replace the one we lost," I said like that statement was no big deal.

I could tell Jesse was uncomfortable thinking how he was "replacing" my dead sister, but I wasn't having him go back to that hellhole. _You understand, right? _I thought to Jaylene up in heaven. Of course she did.

Jesse sighed and tried to sit up, but failed miserably from the pain. He fell back on the bed and let out his breath only to suck it back in from the stinging sensation. It could be possible he has broken a rib or two.

"Don't move!" I shouted, "You'll hurt yourself!"

"S-Sorry," he stammered from my sudden yell.

"You need to rest," I said it more like an order than a request.

"But I'm not-"

"Not tired?" I finished his sentence, "Stay here, I'll get you some Aleve. It'll make you sleepy."

"O-Okay, but-"

Before Jesse could even finish his statement I was running down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as I stepped foot in the kitchen I started tearing apart the cabinets, suddenly forgetting where the medication was. I was so disoriented. I knew Jesse had been beaten by his dad, so why was I reacting so strongly? It was nothing new. Was it how serious it was? Was it because I was the main reason why it Jesse was in this condition?

More than likely.

God, Jesse didn't even have to move in! I never asked him to. I knew he wanted to be with me when the baby was born and any excuse Jesse had to get away from his house he'd use it. Even though it was Jesse who made the rash decision, I couldn't help but feel guilty. So, I would do whatever I can to make Jesse's pain go away. It was the least I could do.

It was all I could do.

After going through one hell of a scavenger hunt for the Aleve I finally found it in the cabinet above the stove. I snatched it from the cabinet and cheered, "Yes! I got it! I – Oh shit!" Being wrapped up in all my excitement for just a little box of pain pills I must have shifted my weight too far back and I fell like a rock from the counter. I landed nicely on the wooden floor with a loud thud. I could have sworn I saw a shooting star.

"Ow!" I whined, rubbing my head. I pushed myself up off the floor and jumped onto my feet. Sparing no time I ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up my bedroom stairs to see Jesse disobeying me, like always, and trying to get up off the bed.

"Get you ass back down on the bed!" I screamed. Jesse flinched and quickly laid back down. Sighing, I walked over to Jesse, opening the box of Aleve. I dumped the bottle in my hand and threw the box on the floor. I twisted the cap open, shaking two pills in my hand and give it to Jesse. "Here, this'll make you sleep and get rid of the pain."

"Where's the water?"

I groaned, "Oh, don't make me go back down there." Knowing me I'll forget where the sink is and crack my head open on the counter. "Just dry swallow them."

"Fine, fine." Jesse took the pills from my hand and placed them in his mouth. Waiting a couple seconds he finally swallowed them. He pinched his face in disgust, "God, it tastes like cardboard."

"You've eaten cardboard?" I asked, obviously joking.

"I might have. Why, are you gonna discriminate against me because I eat cardboard?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention I'm racist against cardboard eaters?" More sarcasm.

Jesse put on that dazzling smile of his that tore my heart to shreds. He's suffering, but yet he still smiles. There is no trace of happiness in me, but Jesse is beaming and he's the victim in all of this. Maybe he's just use to putting on a fake smile for everyone. I can't stand it when he does it with me, but scolding him about it right now just didn't seem like a good idea.

"I got to go make a phone call," I stated and turned my back to Jesse, ready to walk away, but he snatched my hand before I could even take a step. I glanced around my shoulder to see Jesse looking up at me with a pleading look.

"Please, stay here," he begged.

I gave in before even giving it a thought. The call to Mom and Dad could wait. They weren't coming home until later to night. I gave him a benign grin and backtracked my steps. I eased my way onto the mattress, not to make any sudden movement that might hurt Jesse. I lay down gently beside Jesse, wrapping my arm around him, but not too tightly. It was like he was glass. I had to monitor every move I made to be sure not to break him.

We said nothing as we lay there together. The last thing either of us wanted to do was talk about Jesse's home situation. We just kept staring into each other eyes, communicating through our expressions and gazes. I felt very protective of Jesse in this moment. That he was in my arms and not in the hands of his father. I wanted to take care of him. I wanted to comfort him.

I was so focused on Jesse's memorizing eyes that I flinched when I felt his hand on my swollen stomach. Silently, I placed my hand on his, squeezing it slightly.

"I promise I'll be a good father," he whispered.

My heart stopped, then broke when I heard his comment. I saw how badly he wanted to break the cycle of his abusive father. He wanted to love his child and cause no harm to them. He wanted to push away from being like his father and be a better man. Right then, I knew that he really was ready to be a father and wanted this baby more than anything.

I tried to keep my lip from quivering as I spoke, "I know you will."

Jesse pulled me closer to his body as he started to fall asleep. As he was falling into his slumber he kept telling me how much he loved me and kept saying how he will be a good parent to our child. I already knew he would be, but I think he was still trying to convince himself. There was still that doubt in his mind that he might become like his father and he was determined for that to never happen.

I closed my eyes, still listening to Jesse saying the same thing over and over. I remembered him saying, "I won't be like my father," before his voice became distant and soon fading away. Within a few seconds I fell into unconsciousness and playing a rather familiar dream. The same one I've been dreaming for the past few weeks.

That same little girl was staring at me with her thumb in her mouth and her teddy bear at her side. She tilted her head with a puzzled look. She popped her thumb out of her mouth and asked that simply question that was so damn trivial, _"Where's my mommy?" _Like an idiot, I stammered, not making much sense.

"_Uh…well, honey, she's, er…" _

The little girl grew tired of waiting for my answer so she trotted away, swinging her teddy bear back and forth in her arms. _"Mommy! Where are you Mommy? You can come out now!" _

I watched as the girl called out for her nonexistent mother. She went around in circles, shouting for her mom that would never come. After a few minutes of searching the girl became frustrated. Her little baby cheek puffed out in anger and she sat down on the ground. I watched as three little kids around her age walked up to her side. I watched as the little punks made snide remarks to her about not having a mother.

"_You don't have a Mom?" _One little boy said smugly. I never wanted to beat up a little kid more in my life.

"_Didn't your Mommy love you?" _A little girl commented innocently.

"_Your Mommy probably thought you were ugly and decided to leave," _the other little asshole snipped.

"_No!" _My little baby cried and covered her ears as the three kids kept bashing her about her mother.

"_She's a freak! Who doesn't have a mom?" _

"_Stop it!!" _She screamed at them, her face red from rage.

"_She's probably born from aliens or something." _

"_Maybe that's why her Mom left," _The boy laughed.

They continued to berate my little girl until she started to cry. I shouted at those little punks to leave her alone, but it was like I was invisible. They paid no attention to me. It was like I didn't exist. All I could do was watch and feel pity towards my baby girl.

Out of nowhere three women appeared out of the darkness. In unison they called their children's names and they all stopped torturing my child and ran off to their mothers. They hugged their mom's, laughing and pointing at the little girl.

"_Mom! That girl doesn't have a Mommy!" _

"_Hush! Don't say that. It's very rude." _The one mother scolded her little boy. _"Now come along now. We have to get home." _

I watched in pure hatred at the happy scenery. The mothers and children walked away until they faded away into the darkness. As soon as they disappeared I heard my little girl's voice.

"_It's not fair!" _She cried, _"They're mean and they still get mommies! Why don't I get a mommy? I want a mommy!!" _The girl dropped her teddy bear and shielded her eyes with her hands as the tears ran down her cheeks. _"It's all your fault, Daddy! I hate you!"_

As soon as the comment had been said the dream started to close in around me. I started to hear my own mother's voice calling out to me. "Jaden! Jaden, wake up!"

My eyes flickered open to see my mother hovering above me with only the light of a small lamp to see her features. I rubbed my eyes and let out a small groan, "Mom? What are you doing home?"

"It's ten o' clock, Jay."

"Oh, shit," I mumbled and pushed myself up into sitting position. I glanced down at Jesse, still sleeping with his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed. I had some explaining to do to. I stared up at my mom, my eyes half-lidded from drowsiness. "You're probably wondering why Jesse's here."

"Bet your ass I am," She said, the anger dripping from her words.

"I have a very good reason, Mom." I proceeded to get right to the point to keep my mother from strangling me. I tugged on Jesse's shirt and slowly slipped it up, trying not to wake him. "Look," I ordered my mom, still staring at the bruises.

My mom squinted her eyes, trying to see through the duskiness of the room. "What is that?" She whispered. She studied Jesse's torso for a few more seconds before I saw her hand clamp onto her mouth, "Oh my God! What happened?" My mother shrieked in a hushed tone.

"It was his dad. He told him he was moving out in a few months to be with me when the baby was born."

"And he did _this?_"

"You obviously don't know Jesse's dad," I said coldly.

I heard footsteps come up behind my mom, obviously my Dad. "Lisa, are you coming to bed?" He asked.

"Honey, come over here!"

My father rolled his eyes. He just wanted to go to sleep. He walked over to my bedside and peered over my mother's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Jesse condition, "Holy shit! What happened to him?"

"It was his father, Jason!" My mother was freaking out, I could tell. "What should we do, call the police?"

"No," I said quickly, "Jesse would never forgive himself if his parents went to jail because of him."

My father and mother exchanged worried glances, and then stared at me. "Jaden, I'm not quite sure you understand how serious this is." My mother tried to explain, but I understood fully.

"Mom, I know Jesse better than you. I swear if you throw his parents in jail you will destroy him."

"This is child abuse! We can't let this go!"

"You can and you will!" I hissed. "Listen to me; you do not say a word to the authorities about _anything _you just saw. Jesse has been dealing with his father for years. He can handle this. All I ask, if you let him stay here."

My mother and father stared at each other thoughtfully. My mother shrugged and my father's eyes widened in response.

"Dad, you can't seriously consider sending Jesse back to his house?" I asked in totally disbelief, "You know you will doomed to eternal damnation if you do."

"But that's one more person I take care off. I don't have the money."

"You took care of this family just fine when Jaylene was here!" I retorted, wishing I hadn't said that as soon as it slipped form my mouth.

I watched my father's features harden and my mother's expression turn to pain and misery. God, I really wish I hadn't said that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "but, Dad you know it's true! Please, don't send Jesse back to that place!" I pleaded.

My father inhale and exhale loudly through his nose, which meant he was _considering_ it. My mother and I stared at my father, my eyes begging him to agree to let Jesse stay with us. I knew by the way my mother was looking at my dad she was just going to go with whatever he said. Now all the pressure was on Dad. What was he going to do?

I felt like I was waiting an eternity to hear my father's answer. He was taking so long, which put me on the alert. I prepared myself for definite no answer in which I would blow up on him, giving him the guilt trip, and then he would say yes due to extreme remorse for sending Jesse to his grave.

My father sighed, which means he had reached a conclusion. I leaned closer to him to hear his answer. I wanted to jump up and down on the bed when I heard the most amazing words come from his mouth. "He can stay."

I clapped my hands together, grinning widely at my dad, "Thank you so much!" I screamed, but in a whisper. "You're doing a good thing here, Dad."

"We still have a lot more to discuss about this though," he said, still as serious as before. "But it can wait until morning. I'm drop-dead tired." My dad turned his back to us and started his way to the steps, calling back to my mother. "Come on, Lisa. Let's get to bed."

"I'm right behind you." Before my mother left she kissed me on the forehead and smiled, "Night, Jay. We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight and…thanks."

"Don't thank me, sweetheart. It's what anyone would have done."

My mom walked away from my bedside towards the stairs. She gently shut the door behind her and I listened as her footsteps disappeared.

I glanced down at Jesse, whose eyes were wide open. "Did you get all of that?" I asked him, excitement bubbling inside of me.

Jesse nodded, "Every word."

The smiles on our faces grew wider by the second until we were both laughing. I wrapped my arms tightly around Jesse, which caused him to wince in a sudden jolt of pain. I giggled an apology and gave Jesse a chaste kiss on the lips. We stared into each others eyes, both were filled with joy. I was so thankful that Jesse would finally be safe from his lunatic parents and with me instead. I was sure Jesse was just as happy about it, maybe even more.

This moment was perfect. Everything was how it should be.

But, who was I kidding? Peace and prosperity doesn't last long in life. It was only matter of time before life threw us a curveball and everything came crashing down.

Ha! Isn't that the story of my life?

X-X-X-X-X

Kikuchan: dude that _is_ the story of everyone's life!

Jaden: I know! Isn't that sad?

Kikuchan: Oh my God it is! That's really fricken depressing! I might cry…

Jaden: it's weird when you think about it.

Kikuchan: I know…did we just have an epiphany?

Jaden: I believe we did.

Kikuchan: Is this the part when we accept The Lord Jesus Christ in our life?

Jaden: No, that's for people with near death experiences.

Kikuchan: Oh, so what we help the poor?

Jaden: No, just take it in and learn.

Kikuchan: Ohh –takes it in and learn absolutely nothing- Dude epiphanies are not as great as they say. I feel nothing. But, I did feel the need to remind every to review since I always do that at the end of every chapter.


End file.
